


Climbing Up and Down Drainpipes For You

by a_babyfox, apbdoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance, Blood and Injury, Gangleader Keith (Voltron), Gangs, Gay Keith, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Kissing, Lance is 16 going on 17 and Keith is 17 going on 18, Lance needs a happy family and Keith wants to be that family it's soft, Lance's dad is gone, Lance's dad is not a good person oof, Lance's mom is not great either in this au, Lotor being a creep :(, M/M, Pining, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Shiro runs the gang, Threatening Lotor, Violence, background angst brought up later, bi hunk, knife, yes we did that.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_babyfox/pseuds/a_babyfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apbdoodles/pseuds/apbdoodles
Summary: Lance is new on the school in Altea, although it is swarming with gangs. Lance is still excited. What will happen when he gets detention with the bad boy of the school?
Relationships: Hunk & Ryan Kinkade, Hunk/Ryan Kinkade, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. Detention

Lance looked up at the school, a bright smile on his face. Another day at Altea- his dream school. He got in his junior year on a scholarship and everyone seemed to love him. He was lighthearted and funny (slightly annoying to some) and loved to perform in every shape and form. However, even at Altea, it was plagued by the local gangs. Lance believed everyone should live however they want, but those guys pissed him off. They always bullied the underclassman and stole his homework, even though Lance tried to ignore them. Specifically one in particular.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Lance headed to his first class and texted Hunk about how nervous he was for an exam.

When Lance entered the hall, he walked past a group. They seemed pretty intimidating just from looking at them. A few people from the group turned to look at the lanky boy walking past them.

One of the guys wore a leather jacket together and a Black AC/DC shirt. There was a small choker around his neck and black hair which ran down to just above his shoulders.

He lifts his eyes looking at the boy with a small smirk on his face.

Lance walked past them, completely oblivious. He adjusted his shirt, knowing it was a little more than small on him. He wore light blue ripped jeans and a tight-fitting black long sleeve and a fluffy navy blue jacket. Frankly, he looked absolutely adorable… but that was a given. There was a reason he was one of the popular kids.

There was a small wolf whistle coming for Lance from a tall guy with long white hair and piercing blue eyes. Lance was familiar with that jerk- Lotor Daibazaal. “What’s a cute guy like you doing at a school like this? Private school may be something better for an innocent pretty boy such as yourself”

The friends around him started to laugh, two girls leaning on him with a smile and a giggle.

Lance snapped his head over. Turning off his phone and crossing his arms, putting on a smile. He hated when jerks like that did these kinds of stuff, but he couldn’t show it affecting him. “Well good morning to you too. And yes, I am cute. Means I’ll get a lot more girls than someone like  _ you  _ in the long run-“. He then winked, turning away and beginning to walk off.

The guy growled and started walking up to the guy. “You piece of-“

But before he can reach Lance, he was being pulled back by two large guys. They seem very intimidating while they look at Lance.

Lance looked over with big eyes, looking up at them. Shit. “Uh- hello?’ He breathed out, gulping.

The guy with the black hair laughs, “Lotor, calm down that big ego of yours and calm the fuck down, now will you?”

The guy with white hair rolls his eyes and looked at Lance. “I’ll get you soon, you just watch out” He crosses his arms and walks away again, the two big guys soon following him.

Lance sighed in relief, adjusting his jacket and walking quickly towards the class. That was too close... Lotor was a jerk but he was irritable. Lance always forgot to think before he spoke around guys like that.

“I could have had him, Keith” Lotor stares at the guy with black hair.

“Yeah, right” Keith answers as he starts to walk towards his class. The bell rang so it’s time for class.

Lance was about to sit down when the teacher coughed. “Sorry, McClain. New seating arrangement. You’re in the back right seat-“ Lance sighed, sitting there.

Little did he know who would be sitting next to him.

In the meanwhile, Keith enters the classroom as well, immediately walking to the back. Due to him not wanting to sit in the front. “You’re in my spot.” Keith stands in front of Lance with his arms crossed.

Lance looked up, then groaning. “Assigned seat mullet. Go ask the teacher where you sit-“ He leaned back in his chair, putting on a smile. 

The teacher noticed Keith. “Kogane, you’re next to McClain- and don’t you whine about seating arrangements.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “He’s- next to-“ he looked to Keith, then the teacher, then back to Keith. He then groaned loudly, slumping in his chair. This was not going to be fun.

Keith rolls his eyes “Great, I’m sitting next to a whiny little wimp”. He drops his backpack and slumps into the seat next to Lance.

“Don’t you dare go and whine or don’t you even  _ dare talk _ to me” he groans.

Lance glared at him “Right back at you, jerk-“ he snapped, tilting his nose up at him.

Keith huffs out a laugh “What a comeback” he answers as he put his feet on top of the table and leans back in his chair. Lance glared at his feet, subtly pushing it off with his book. “Stay on your half and maybe I’ll just completely ignore you.”

“Small price to pay for a nice and quiet class” he rolls his eyes and adjusts his feet. “Now shut that pretty little mouth for me, Princess.” He winks.

Lance flushed, making a noise. “Princess? Oh fuck you-“ he pulled out his sketchbook. He already took this class and passed but he had to again, because that was at his old school, yada yada... So he was going to at least get some art done for AP art.

Keith smirks. “Sometime, I’m a bit busy right now” he winks at Lance and grabbed his phone, playing some game on it.

Lance felt his face go bright red.  _ What the hell.  _ He huffed, turning away and beginning to draw, ignoring the asshole next to him.

Keith smirks to himself lightly, happy he won the ‘fight’. He continues playing on his phone.

Lance began to draw, subconsciously he was drawing Keith. He was too pissed to even realize the doodles were of the guy next to him. 

Soon, but not soon enough, the bell rings. Finally, the class has ended. Keith moves to grab his bag and slowly heads out of class. “See ya later Princess.” He signs off and walks into the hall.

Lance gritted his teeth, quickly packing and following after Keith. “Why do you keep calling me that?” He asked, cheeks slightly red. He hated how that nickname made his face feel hot.  _ Hated it.  _

“Always looking like you’re all high and mighty, above the rest. Am I not saying the truth?” he looked back at Lance, now standing still.

Lance made a face. “No, you aren’t saying the truth. I’m not high or mighty anything- What the hell is your problem man?” He looked mad, Angry even. Yet behind that wave of anger... Scared. Hurt.

Keith licks his lips and moves a hand through his hair, turning his entire body to Lance. “I don’t like you” Keith looked annoyed.

Lance made a face, he pushed Keith’s chest with his finger. “I have done nothing to you- in fact, I have more reason to dislike  _ you _ -. You and your friends call me names and spread rumors about me!”

Keith raised an eyebrow, turning his head down to look at the finger on his chest. “Excuse me?” he steps closer to Lance, causing him to stumble a bit.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “You heard me. I’ve never even talked to you and I don’t get why you have this- this  _ thing against _ me!”

He pushed Lance against the locker and corners him in. “Don’t you  _ EVER touch _ me.” He looked pretty pissed.

Lance’s eyes went wide, him inhaling sharply. He gulped, about to retort when a teacher saw them, “MCCLAIN! KOGANE! Detention!” 

Lance’s head snapped to them as he paled. Keith groans as he pulled back. “What?” he bites to the teacher.

Lance made a face. “Sir we weren’t doing anything!”

“Report to the principal now or you will get a worse punishment.”

Lance glared at Keith, pushing past him and heading towards the principal’s office. Keith groans and follows too. “Great.” He plops on the chair and sighs.

Lance sat down, crossing his arms and legs, huffing out. “You couldn’t help but just do that where anyone could see us, could you?” He looked at Keith then back away.

Keith raises an eyebrow at him. “You- You started it? Why are you giving me to blame? You just started pushing my buttons.”

Lance made a face. “You’re the one who was being a jerk and calling me a princess-“

He lets out a laugh. “That’s because you acted like a princess”

Lance winces, “Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?”

Keith groaned at the reaction. “Always so high and mighty, acting like everything is always perfect.”  _ He hated people like that, acting as if nothing is wrong with the world or their lives. _

__

Lance’s nose scrunched up. “I don’t mean to come off like that-“

“Well, you do.” He turned his head towards his feet again as the principal comes walking in. “And what were you guys fighting about?” He specifically looked at Keith and then at Lance with a softer face.

Lance winced. “It was my fault sir- I’m sorry. It was a small disagreement and I pushed his buttons. Sorry- it won’t happen again.” He looked down. He was taking the full blame… He had to. He had a chance of getting away with nothing on him.

“Well Well, we all know that didn’t do this. Did Keith hurt you?” He looked at Keith sternly, which Keith reacts to with a roll of his eyes. Keith was surprised at the answer Lance gave him, but he doesn’t give it away.

Lance made a face. “No Keith didn’t hurt me-. I pushed him and bruised his arm a bit even- see-“ He grabbed Keith’s wrist, gently showing a bruise he had frankly nothing to do with.” And yeah, I started it.  _ I’ve just been so worked up lately cause of all the drama with my best friend and her boyfriend _ \- I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” Lance was doing his best to advert the blame to himself… As much as Lance was  _ pissed  _ at Keith.. he started it.

Keith pulled his hand out of Lance his hand, “Are you fucking kidding me?”  _ Why is this affecting him so much? _

__

“You’re even going to act all high and mighty here as well? You know you didn’t do shit and yet you try to take all the blame?”

Lance winced. “I- That’s not what I was- I was trying to-“ His eyes were big.  _ He was trying to make _ it so Keith didn’t get in trouble for something that was his own fault. Why couldn’t he say it? “That’s not what I-“

Keith rolls his eyes, “You can’t even get out of your words now, can you? So pathetic.” He sighs. 

“You are both not going to get out of it, both of you will have detention for the entire week.” The principle rubs his forehead.

Keith rolls his eyes and barks out a laugh, “Well it’s not like it’s something new man, can I go now?”

Lance ignores Keith. “Sir- I- I can’t do it this week- my mom... she grounded me and I have to be home on time or-“ he winced.

“Technically it’s school time, I’ll call your mother and I’ll let her know about the situation.” He writes two notes and hands them both their note. “You will start today, you’re dismissed.”

Lance stood, grabbing it. “Sorry-“ He said softly, grabbing his bags and rushing out.

Keith moves out of the room as well, going outside to smoke, removing himself from any kind of person. He leans against the wall and takes a deep sigh.

Lance was going outside to meet up with a friend. He didn’t notice Keith, trying to focus on staying emotionally stable. It was not working. His family had all these problems and now his thing on top of it? He felt guilty. He felt bad that Keith clearly hated him and he felt worse cause he couldn’t make things right.

“Hey princess.” Sounds from Lance’s left side. When Lance turned around he was met with Keith leaning against the wall. One foot on the ground and one against the wall. Smoking with his leather jacket on.

Lance’s eyes look glossy. He grits his teeth, turning back away, ignoring Keith as best as he can. He looked around- Where the hell is Hunk?

“What? You’re going to ignore me?” He laughs, “What kind of bullshit did you even pull in there?”

Lance wrapped his arms around himself. “I was trying to make it so you didn’t get in trouble. Because it was all my fault for being a dick okay?! So, I’m sorry it didn’t work but I know he liked me more than he liked you. So I wanted you to get in less trouble...”

He laughs and shakes his head, “I get in trouble all the time, it’s nothing new that I have detention again.”

Lance shivered. It was colder today… He should have planned for that. A fluffy jacket or not, it was still a cropped jacket and his shirt was thin. Cold. “Great for you-“ he huffed out.

Keith noticed the shiver, pulling off his leather jacket and throwing it to Lance’s head. “See you at the detention.” He pushed his cigarette bud on the ground and kicks it out as he walks inside again.

Lance caught the jacket, after it hits his face, about to yell something only to notice Keith was gone. He looked down at the jacket, frowning. Why did Keith give him it? He shivered again, groaning. With a huff, he pulled it on… it was slightly big but… warm. Really warm. He pulled it closer, picking up his bags. He then saw hunk, running over.

After class ends, Keith is sitting in the detention room already. His feet kicked up as he was busy making cigarettes. He’s chewing on a toothpick as he looked very concentrated. Lance got to the detention room. He was wearing Keith’s jacket. He sat in the back, huffing softly. Keith smirks upon seeing the jacket still on. “Still cold princess or are you feeling warmer?”

Lance flushed, eyes snapping wide. He then looked away. “You could just ask for it back if you want it”

“I’m not asking it back” he laughs as he moves to grab a notebook and a pen. Lance huffed in annoyance, curling up a bit in his chair.

Keith is sighing and searching around in his pockets. “goddamnit” he mumbles as he moves to search through his backpack. “Where ARE you?”

Lance looked over to him, frowning. “What are you looking for?”

“My mechanical pencil” he sighs “I know I took it with me.” He threw out his entire backpack looking pretty stressed.

Lance checked the pockets of Keith’s jacket, finding it. He stood, walking over, “It was in your jacket pocket-“

Keith turned to Lance, actually looking happy and vulnerable. “Thank you!!” he grabbed it and then catches himself, getting defensive again. 

Lance’s eyes widen.  _ Keith just smiled. Like barely but. _ “Yeah-“ he said softly, voice cracking. He shook it off, going back to his sweat, cheeks red.

Keith is writing down notes as he was thinking stuff through. Lance can spot him thinking seriously and then writing again. But when Lance feels again into the pockets he also finds a pocket knife in the left pocket. He notices, eyes going big. He jumps, throat going dry. He pulled out, making a soft noise.

Keith looked at him confused. “What are you yipping about?”

“W-Why do you have a knife in your jacket?” He breathed, not looking at Keith, eyes focused on the knife.

“It’s a pocket knife, it’s almost harmless. You like it?” He was now turned to Lance completely.

Lance’s hand was shaking. He shoved it back in the pocket, taking the jacket off. He put it on a different desk, wrapping his arms around himself. Keith looked confused and stands up, “Princess, are you okay?”

Lance didn’t look at him. “You could get expelled for having that on school grounds-“

“Eh, ill come back soon enough, were I to be expelled” He sat on Lance his desk. Lance did his best not to look at him. He shivered. “Fine then.”

He grabbed the knife out of the jacket and put the jacket back on Lance his desk. “Do you want me to show you how it works? It’s not sharp, I promise” Keith seemed soft at the moment, not like he always is.

Lance looked up at him, then to the knife, grimacing. “I just don’t like knives okay? Just- Just put it away.”

“Alright,” Keith nodded and put it in his pocket. “What do you use for protection on the streets then?”

Lance didn’t respond, looking back away. “I don’t go around those areas anymore.”

“Those areas? They’re basically the entire town. How the hell do you even get home? He continues to ask. Confused about how he gets anywhere.

“I bike okay? Why do you care?” He shivered again.

“Because I’m-“ He closed his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, “You’re going to get attacked one day.” He sighed “Those gangs are getting more and more dangerous.”

Lance looked up with big eyes. “W-What?” He breathed softly. “A-Attacked?”

He sighs, “The gangs are constantly roaming the streets and you don’t have any protection?”

Lance gulped. “I- I didn’t think I’d need any if I just didn’t bother them-“

“They’re recently getting high in their heads. I mean, the Shiroganes are not the ones to attack without reason. But the others, I don’t know what they would do...” He looked away, “They’re fucking idiots..”

Lance’s heart was beating loud in his chest. “W-Why would they attack me though?”

“Because they want to scare u- The Shiroganes” he bites his lip.

“Have they tried to attack you?” He asked softly. Keith looked away, “Multiple times..”

Lance’s heart wrenched. He gently touched Keith’s hand. “That’s why you carry a knife?”

He nodded, “Yeah but I do know how to defend myself.” He shakes his head, “A lot of people have been hurt by gangs, just to threaten the other gangs.”

Lance didn’t let go of his hand. “I don’t even know how to protect myself- I can run fast?”

“They’ve got motorcycles and cars, you can’t run that fast.” He looked back at Lance, “I could help you..?”

Lance blinked, “Help me?” he said softly.

“Teach you defense.. tips on how to travel..” He seemed nervous. 

Lance was speechless. Keith wanted to help him? “Why?” He said out loud, eyes big.

“You seemed terrified for that knife, something must have happened.. You wouldn’t want anything else to happen, correct?” He looked at Lance, his nerves getting hit a bit.

Lance winced, looking down. “Your self-defense tips wouldn’t help me with that kind of thing-“ He said softly.

“Why not?” he looked at Lance, realizing they’re still sort of holding each other’s hand.

Lance’s hands shook slightly. He pulled his own hand away, hiding it under the desk. “I don’t want to talk about that…”

“Alright,” he nodded, “but the offer is still open would you want it. Bike through Bakers street and 11 th  avenue when you go home today.” He sat down again, leaving the jacket on Lance’s desk.

Lance looked at the jacket, shivering again. “I… Thank you-“ he said softly, pulling the jacket close and sighing.

He turned to Lance, “Hey, it’s okay not wanting to talk about stuff.” He grabbed his stuff and nodded at Lance. “See ya later, princess” he grins as he walks out of class.

Lance stood. “Wait your jac-“ he began, then giving up, still holding it… he’d give it back at class tomorrow. With a sigh, he packed up his stuff, heading to get his bike.

When Lance went outside, hearing a motorcycle roam away. The bike ride home was actually very calming compared to his other rides.

  
  



	2. Fro yo and problems

Lance got home, putting his bike in the small garage. He looked up to the tiny house, running a hand through his hair. He unlocked the door, walking in and going straight to his room-. He used to have to share it with his siblings but they were all at college with a full scholarship at that point. Lance is then surprised with the view of his best friend. “Hey man, where were you today!”

He screamed, then sighed in relief. “You scared me half to death! I uh…Got detention-“ He said sheepishly.

Hunk grins but then stands up, “Lance McClain? Detention?!”

Lance grimaced. “Yeah- for the whole week- haha-“

He grabs Lance his shoulders and stood in front of him. “Buddy.. how? You never do anything wrong!”

Lance huffed. “I got into a bit of a disagreement with Keith.”

“Keith? That idiot? What did you do?” Hunk seems confused as he steps back.

Lance played with the jacket he wore.  _ Keith’s jacket.  _ “Uhh he was calling me names and I called him out and then we got in trouble but… he was kinda nice in detention.”

“Wait a minuteee, you don’t own a leather jacket!” 

Lance flushed. “Uuhh…”

“Is it his?!” He turns Lance around in the jacket, secretly admiring it. “How did you do that?”

Lance flushed bright red. “I- I was shivering and he gave it to me! Nothing else-“

He smirks, “yeah, yeah..” he plops on Lance his bed again. “And how was the ride home? You okay?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine… Keith told me to go to a different route and it was… peaceful.”

“He even helped you?” Hunk starts smiling. Lance twiddled his finger. “Yeah, so what?”

Hunk smiles “I didn’t expect him to be nice to you”

Lance pouted. “He wasn’t- ugh- it’s not what you think Hunk. I know that look.”

“Whaaat I’m just smiling!” He starts smiling brighter.

Lance groaned. “Shhh-“ He hids his face.

He puts a hand on his shoulder, “it’s okay buddy, you just somehow managed to hook him on”

Lance groaned once again “THAT IS NOT WHAT IS HAPPENING!”

Hunk laughs even harder at the reaction. “Alright, alright. What IS happening then?”

Lance huffed. “H-He’s just trying not to be a complete ass! And so am I!”

“But… you’re never an ass?”

Lance sighed. “I am… he thinks I am.. so I was trying to be nice but it kind of backfired.. 

Hunk moves to clean up Lance his bag. “Backfired how?”

“He got more mad at me but.. then he gave me his jacket and told me where to go-“

He pouts “I don’t get that man..” he sighs “I heard that people say that he’s a part of a gang”

Lance winced. “I…I think he might be.. he was warning me about gangs and self defense- he offered to even teach me self defense…”

Hunk looks to him “Are you going to take his offer?” He seems interested, “he did offer it to you.. did you tell him you don’t like knives?”

Lance grimaced. “Well he found that out in his own way” he rubbed the back of his neck. “And I think I might.. he seemed pretty worried and I dunno, maybe it’ll make it so he doesn’t hate me anymore?” 

“So, you don’t want him to hate you?” Hunk smiles softly. “I think you should take it, he could help you.. but I do want you to be safe” 

Lance nodded. “I.. I’m gonna take it I think- I just.. y’know.. it makes me nervous in a way.”

“Do you want me to join you the first time?” He grabs lance his hand as support.

Lance gulped. “Not in that kind of way… it’s not him. It’s.. other people who he hangs around. It’ll be fine.”

“So you’re scared that they’re going to do something to you?” Hunk is holding a ball in his hands, throwing it over in his hands. 

Lance sighed softly. “I mean I know Lotor kinda has a huge grudge against me because he keeps trying to get in my pants and I keep roasting him.. Keith kinda protected me from him this morning but still- y’know? I mean keith will be there so it should be fine.

Hunk laughs, “Lotor really is thirsty for you isn’t he?” he smiles “You’ll be alright, and if something happens you can always come to me or Keith.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah yeah I know.. thanks Hunk- you’re the best!”

Hunk smiles and gives Lance a warm hug. “You wanna go to the mall? Get something to eat? Some fro yooo?” he smirks.

Lance gasped and jumps up “Oh my god  _ yes.  _ Please.”

Hunk smiles and jumps up “Let’s gooooo, I’ve got the car from mom so we won’t even be cold!” he grabs his jacket and smiles. Lance smiled happily, zipping the jacket up-  _ Keith’s jacket up _

Hunk smirks, “I have to say it does look good on you” He walks downstairs as he grabs his key to go to the car.

Lance flushed, following. “It does  _ not.  _ It’s just warm!”

“Oh yes it so does” he sits in the car and waits for Lance to step in.

Lance groaned loudly, getting in the car, buckling himself in.

Hunk laughs and they drive off to their favorite mall. “So.. fro yo, snacks and movie night? You down?” he asks as they step out again

Lance smiled ”yeah- although we might have to hold off on movie night… I have lots of work to do- I got none done in detention”

“Do you need help with it?” grabs two bowls for fro yo.

Lance shrugged in return. “it’s just busy work I should be fine-“

“Well you can always call me, I’m home alone so I’m here if you need me” he grabs some chocolate fro yo. 

In the distance Lance hears a familiar laugh, he looked over with big eyes. He knew that laugh. It was- Oh.  _ Oh.  _ He looked to Hunk with big eyes. “We’ve got company-“ he breathed in fear.

“Who is it?” Hunk asks as he pays for their fro yo. 

“Lotor-“ he breathed, gulping.

“Do you want to leave?” Hunk whispers gently as he holds Lance his arm.

“Would you look at who we have hereee” Lotor sounds from behind Lance.

Lance whimpered, turning around. “What do you want Lotor?” He put on a strong face.

“At school Keith managed to save you, but here? Keith is nowhere to save you” he smirks creepily.

Lance gulped. “H-Hunk I think we should go-“ he breathed in fear. Hunk grabs his arm and pulls him away when Lotor is distracted. “Run.” He whispers as they start walking around the corner.

They were about to turn it when Lance bumped into someone. He looked up to see “Ezor?” He breathed. She smirked, pushing him back. 

“Guess you were right about them fleeing Lotor-“ she said in a sing song voice. Lance paled.

Lotor grins “I always know what they would do” he walks up to Lance. “Don’t be scared kitten” he puts a finger under Lance’s chin.

“Don’t touch him!” Hunk bites out, but Ezor holds him tightly in her arms.

Lance tried to move away, eyes big and full of… fear. He was terrified “L-Lotor, what are you doing?” Lotor moves to look at him again. “Teaching you how to act with me.” He looks pissed “You don’t just act like that with me” he grabs Lance his chin.

Lance flinched, eyes huge. His hands were as he grabbed Lotor’s wrist. “Look I won’t do it again, so please just let go-“

“Now now,” he grins “why would I let such beauty go when I can enjoy it some more?”

“Lotor get your HANDS off of him!!” Hunk tries to get loose but Ezor is holding him tightly, pulling him back immediately.

Lance tried to move away, gulping “Lotor, you don’t wanna do this-“

“And why not?” Lotor asks, Lance can’t escape. Lotor has cornered him in. 

Lance whimpered. “You could get in big trouble- I’ll tell the principal, please just let go-“

“The principal can’t do shit when we’re not on school.” He laughs as the group joins him. 

Lance grit his teeth, looking around for any kind of escape moment. “Look, I learned my lesson. Can’t you just let me go?”

“Well if you act like this, it doesn’t really seem like you learned your lesson.”

From close by, there’s a male clearing his throat. Lance looked over with big eyes, hands shaking as they clutch Lotor’s wrist.

“I don’t think you want to do this Daibazaal” They sound threatening. Lance tried to push Lotor away, hoping he’d be distracted by the person he couldn’t see beyond Lotor’s shoulder.

“T-Ta” Lotor loosens his grip and Hunk is making eye contact with Lance, now also free from Ezor.

Lance pushed past Lotor, running to Hunk and grabbing him. “We need to get out of here. Now-“

Hunk runs along with Lance “The parking lot is close by, let’s make a run for the car!” Lance ran as fast as he could. This shit is what Keith was talking about- the gang fights. He didn’t think that they had gone as far as the mall- the mall was supposed to be a safe space between them. They got out of the mall, Lance’s lungs burning.

“Lance?” a familiar voice is he heard already today sounds from Lance’s left.

Lance looked over. “K-Keith-“ He wheezed out, hands trembling as he grabbed at his chest- why was it so hard to breath?

“Lance! Are you okay?” Hunk grabs his shoulder and Keith is walking towards them.

“Lance coughed out “L-Lotor he- he- he was gonna- but then- hah- another guy showed up and we ran- hard- to breath-“ he panted out.

“Here take a seat” Keith gives Lance space to walk to the seat. Hunk helps him sit down “Take a few deep breaths man” Hunk answers as he helps Lance.

Lance sat down, panting softly. His lungs burned. “Sorry- I- I don’t know what- what’s happening-“

A guy who is sitting across from Lance hands him his soda, “Take a drink man, you seem stressed.” Lance grabs the drink and drinks a lot. 

“Hey, what happened with Lotor?” Keith squats down in front of him.

Lance calmed down a bit, hands still shaking. “H-He was still mad about this morning and he- he grabbed me and his friends grabbed Hunk and he- he was being creepy and holding my chin and-. Then someone else showed up and Hunk and I ran-“

Keith takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his face “That goddamn idiot…”

“Hey, calm down man. You don’t want a fight in the mall” the other guy talks to Keith.

“You’re right Kinkade.. I should just ignore him for now” he turns to Lance “Are you okay?”

Lance wrapped his arms around himself, clinging to Keith’s jacket. “I- I-“ He gulped “Yeah- fine- I’m fine-“

“Are you sure? Do you want guys want something to eat? Drink?” he looks at Lance and Hunk.

Lance winced. “I- I think it’d be best if I just- just went home. L-Lotor could come out and- and-“

“I’ll protect you from Lotor, but if you want to go home you can” he puts a hand gently on the back of the chair. “He can’t do anything to you if I’m with you.”

Lance looked to Keith, lip quivering. “I- I- just don’t wanna- wanna be here.”

He nods with a soft smile on his face “Do you have a ride home? Are you okay with being alone? Or do you want us with you?” he looks at Kinkade who nods as well.

Lance looked to Hunk. I’ll get a ride from them okay? I don’t wanna bother you-“

“Are you sure buddy? I can even go with you?” He looks at Lance, a quick look to Keith and Kinkade. 

Lance looked to Keith. “You can drive me home, right?” He asked Keith. As much as he loved Hunk… he was the one they were targeting hunk would be safer without Lance there.

“I can take you home. If you’re okay with that?” Keith nods.

Kinkade turns to Hunk “Are you okay with getting home as well?”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah I can manage.” He turned to Keith. “Try something funny and you’ll regret it.” He stood, looking to Lance. “Stay safe-“

Lance nodded, gulping. “Thanks buddy-“ Hunk walked off back to his car. Lance turned to Keith.

Keith holds up his hands as Hunk says that. “I won’t try anything funny.” He smiles to Lance, “Are you ready?”

Lance stood, nodding. He kept his eyes down, Keith put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey… are you really okay? I don’t want you to be scared or anything.”

Lance winced. “I-“ He cut himself off, breathing in shakily. “I- I’m just a bit shaken up…”

“I get that, but you’re safe with me now” he grabs his bag and signs a goodbye to Kinkade. Lance followed Keith, hands still shaking the littlest bit. He turns to Lance and smiles “Do you like jeeps?”

Lance blinked. “Jeeps?”

Keith moved to grab his keys and holds them up. “I drive a jeep”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Those are so fancy though-“

He smiles, “I know, that’s why I got them.” He leads Lance to the car and smiles “Let’s get in!”

Lance got in, gulping. “This thing is huge!”

“You don’t like it? Keith asks as he starts the car.

“That’s not it! It’s just… wow. This is the size of my room-“

Keith looks at Lance, “That’s a small room…”

Lance shook his head, “Not really..” he turns to look outside.

Keith drives off, the engine roaming nicely. “It’s not?”

Lance smiled and moved to turn to Keith again. “It’s one of the bigger rooms- I used to share it so..”

Keith hums “I’m glad that you have that room for yourself now. You like your room?”

Lance nodded in return, “It’s nice- familiar y’know?” He smiled weakly.

Keith nods, “Yeah.. I like going home too.” He smiles gently at Lance and then concentrates again at the road. “Where do you live exactly?”

Lance gulped. “Uh- Woodside- the bad part of town..”

“You live there? Half of that is part of the Shiroganes right? He takes a turn towards Woodside and is unconsciously biting his lip.

Lance nodded, “Yeah? Why do you ask.”

“Hmm nothing” he stays silent for a moment, “Did your family get attacked by them?”

Lance paled. “Why the hell are you asking about that?”

Keith jumps at the sudden bite “I- I- apologize” he stays silent as he looks regretful.

Lance looked away. “My father. He… He used to be in one of the gangs. He pretended he wasn’t but he was- I- I- came home to find him- he wasn’t a good man but it was still scary.”

“Y-Your father isn’t…?” He doesn’t even want to say it.

“He almost died- ran and left us with no money or otherwise.“ Lance looked back at Keith, then back away at the road.

“I’m sorry, Lance..” It’s the first time he said Lance instead of princess.

Lance froze, looking to Keith. He called him by his name… He couldn’t help the slightly smile. “Thanks but… it was a long time ago, he’s not gonna show his face again.”

“You never know.. I didn’t have my brother for 12 years after losing him.. and then he came back two years ago.” Keith smiles to himself.

Lance winced, “I would rather my father just stayed away-“

Keith looks at him and nods, “I can get that.. Are you okay now..?”

Lance winced, it takes a while for him to react. “I guess..”

“What about your family.. Are they safe now..?”

Lance didn’t answer for a second. “Yeah-“ he said softly, it wasn’t that believable.

“Hey.. I promise I won’t do anything wrong.. but if you don’t want to you don’t have to tell me”

“Look I.. I can handle myself with my family.”

“I believe you!” he parks the car next to Lance his house after the directions he got from Lance. “Stay safe okay? I’ll see you at school again, and call your friend!” he gives Lance a small smile.

Lance flushed a bit. He then gently touched Keith’s hand, smiling weakly. “Thanks mullet-“

“You’re welcome Princess” he grins in return, “Offer is still open for the lessons.”

Lance nodded, ”I might take you up on that-“ he pulled his hand back. “Uh- see you tomorrow” He got out of the car, walking to his house, turning around and waving.

He honks the car and drives off again after waving back. 

  
  



	3. Oh no...

After a while he arrives at home again “Shiro! I’m home!”

Shiro was doing push-ups. He stood, smiling. “Welvome nack- did you hear about what Lotor did at the mall today? I had half a mind to just walk down there and fuck him up- someone got a video.”

He looks up,”y-yeah kinda.. I helped the boys who he was threatening” he drops his keys in the bowl. “Just brought one of them home”

Shiro pulled up the video, pointing to the brown haired one sin the cute outfit, “This one?”

“Yeah that one” he nods as he grabs something to drink. “I was in the mall with Kinkade and I caught them running away from Lotor.”

Shiro growled. “I will pummel that kid. He has such an ego- jesus. So the kid in the blue is safe?”

“They are both, hopefully. They actually live in our territory as well” he looks at Shiro.

Shiro looked to Keith. “What’s his last name?”

“I think McClain? I’m not sure.. they live in Woodside” Keith takes a gulp of his drink as he leans against the counter.

Shiro froze. “McClain?” he said lowly.

Keith looks up to Shiro, “What is it? Did you do something to them?” he seems defensive over the family.

Shiro growled. “McClain used to bbe in our ranks. He worked with my father. However he deviated and we taught him a lesson then he ran. He is a coward- I heard from someone that the kid came home to find his father before he left…”

“yeah that was Lance, he and his family never knew about his business!”

Shiro sighed. “Poor kid- he was like 6 back then- I mean the guy was stabbed almost to death with his own knife. It’s… Jesus. I got rid of the guys who did that and didn’t cover it up.” He crossed his arms.

He puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “H-Hey it’s okay.. I offerd Lance if he wants some defensive lessons and he might say yes but…”

Shiro nodded. “Good. You’re a good kid Keith- I’m glad.”

“I want to make sure that our guys won’t attack them, they aren’t doing anything wrong!” Keith himself is also part of the gang but Shiro is the actual boss.

Shiro ruffled his hair. “I know. Tell me if Lotor is out of line again and I’ll… give him a warning.”

Keith nods, “I feel sorry for him and his friend..” Shiro notices that Keith doesn’t have his own jacket.

Shiro frowned. “Where’d your jacket go? You never take it off.”

Keith looks to the ground. “I uh..” his cheeks redden a bit. “I think I left it in my locker?”

Shiro then looked at the video again. He smirked “The small one is wearing it- Keith.”

Keith looks up “No he isn’t” he reacts as fast as lighting,

Shiro smirked more, “You gave him your jacket, didn’t you?” he crossed his arms, zooming in on the video.

“He was cold.” He mumbles

Shiro laughed, “You like the kid- Keith, that is so sweet. Keep an eye on him- no guy just wears someone’s jacket for hours after, without having some kind of attraction.” Shiro winked.

Keith pushes Shiro on his chest, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Shiro laughed, “You really like him! That’s so sweet. What does he like to do?”

“I met him today Shiro, I don’t even know him. He even insulted my hair!”

Shiro laughed. “He’s feisty then? Nice. And you can like someone after a day of meeting them-. However I’d recommend getting to know them better before pursuing them.”

“I don’t like them! Shut up Takashi!” he drinks his entire glass of coke.”

Shiro smiled ore. “It’s fine if you do like him. He’s a sweet kid if he’s anything like his mother and not like his father.”

“I hate you.” Keith mumbles out “Why are you my brother.”

“Cause I’m great Keith. That’s why.” Shiro smirks proudly.

“Shiro.. you’re a mafia boss.” He looks him dead in the eye.

Shiro shrugged. “I’m one who doesn’t take no shit and loves his younger brother. And he wants his younger brother to leave high school with some experience in Romance.”

“You should go get your own romance big bro” he smiles at Shiro.

Shiro frowned. “I’m not ready again Keith.” He said pretty sadly. He fixed his outfit. “Look food is in the fridge- takeout. We need to get someone who can cook in this family.”

Keith moves to hug Shiro. “It’s okay big bro, I know you aren’t but when you are. I’m teasing your ass so much you’re going to hate me” he mumbles it in Shiro’s chest,

Shiro hugged him back, sighing. “it’s okay, I’ll get there one day.”

“Yes, you will!” He smiles, “What did you get for takeout? Please don’t say Chinese?”

Shiro laughed. “Italian, I got you the spaghetti you like.”

“Oh HELL yes!” he smiles and runs to the fridge.

Shiro smiled. “Okay im off- see you at like 12 okay?”

“Call me if you need me okay? I don’t have anything to do and you know I hate being alone” Keith pouts.

Shiro nodded. “Of course- yeah. See you tonight!” he left through the door.

Keith grabs his spaghetti and enjoys it, but soon enough he starts to feel pretty lonely. He hated being alone. He’s been lonely long enough.

There’s a buzzing on his phone- a message from Kinkade!

**Kinkade**

_Everything is all good- I got the number of Hunk (the one in yellow)._

_I’ll send it to you- xx-xxx-xxxx-x_

_Keith grabs his phone and smiles, Kinkade really is a good friend._

**Keith**

_Thanks Kinkade, how did you get his number? ;)_

**Kinkade**

_He was cute and we talked about bread. He gave me it so we can bake sometime. The blue kid was wearing your jacket- you have his number?_

**Keith**

_Get it Kinkade, and no. Don’t have it._

**Kinkade**

_I can get it for you. You two would be cute- Hunk talked a lot about him-_

**Keith**

_Kinkade! Are you not sure that he and Hunk are something.. since he talked a lot about him?_

**Kinkade**

_Positive. Hunk was talking about you as well- saying how Lance got all red talking about you before. Hunk just texted me back- this is Lance’s number xx-xxx-xxxx-x_

Keith blushes as he sees Lance his number

**Keith**

_You sneaky bastard, alright I’ll text him._

Keith moves to add Lance his number and text him.

**Keith**

_Hey, this is Keith. Just to check up on you to see if you’re home alright?_

**Lance**

_Keith! Yeah, I’m alright… a bit bored- lonely. The uuuuusual._

**Keith**

_You’re not with your friend?_

**Lance**

_Nah it’s just me at home. Mom isn’t home yet and my brother is on a trip with his girlfriend._

**Keith**

_Do you need to watch the house?_

**Lance**

_Not really. Why do you ask?_

**Keith**

_Do you maybe want to go out for a small ride?_

He throws his phone down and continues to eat.

**Lance**

_Sure.. to where?_

**Keith**

_I could drive us to the beach close by?_

**Lance**

_!! I love the beach! It’s too cold to swim but we can walk around- I’ll bring my sketchbook :D_

**Keith**

_Alright! Are you okay with me picking you up in 15 minutes?_

**Lance**

_Perfect! See you then_

**Keith**

_See you then!_

Lance quickly got packed up he changed into leggings, because those dried faster than jeans.

Keith moves to finish his food and brushes his teeth. He grabbed a different leather jacket, a red with blue-black one. And he moves to drive off towards Lance his house.

15 minutes of driving, he is parked in front of the house.

Lance came out of his house, he was wearing a soft pastel blue shirt, Keith’s jacket, leggings and flip flops. He smiled brightly, running over.

“Hey princess!” Keith calls out teasingly.

Lance pouted while getting in the car. “I am _not_ a princess. Princesses live in a castle.”

“Maybe one day you’ll get an actual castle?” he smirks.

Lance flushed, “A guy can dream-“ He smiled cutely. “Now drive brave knight! To the beach!”

Keith laughs as he hands his phone on Spotify. “You can play music.” Lance smiled brightly. He pulled up his own account through the search engine, playing a playlist of his.

Keith smiles at the song as he’s driving towards the beach. “What’s this song? I like it!”

Lance smiled, “It’s by Eden- he’s one of my favorites. It’s called nocturne- I’ll follow my playlist for you”

Keith smiles “I’d like that, thank you” he opens the window and sighs happily. Lance relaxed, closing his eyes. He began to softly sing along- his voice was… really good. _Really really good._

Keith sneaks a peak at Lance and blushes, _Lance really had such a nice voice.._ Lance continued to sing, completely relaxed. He wasn’t thinking. His foot tapped along, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his cheeks.

Keith concentrated on the road again, taking a beautiful side road Lance had never seen.

Lance opened his eyes, going silent with a gasp. “Woah-“ He breathed.

Keith smiles, “It’s nice isn’t it?”

“I’ve never seen this road before- it’s.. woah-“

Keith laughs, “It even takes you to a closed off piece of beach..” He looks at Lance, “It’s a secret beach though, I’m trusting you”

Lance smiled like the sun, “You can trust me!” Keith’s cheeks start to darken, he hoped Lance doesn’t notice it even though there’s light shining on them. Lance however noticed a bit, smiling even more.

“We’re here” He parks the car and turns off the engine.

Lance gasped as he looked towards the bitch, “Woah- it’s so empty..”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it” he opens the door car and moves to open Lance his car door.

Lance nodded, “Yeah.. it is-“ He got out of the car, cheeks red. “Thanks..”

“Shall we?” Keith smiles as he looks towards the beach. Lance nodded. He grabbed his sketchbook, then closing the door. Keith smiles, “I didn’t know you sketched? They casually walk to the beach, _Keith hopes no one is on the beach._

Lance smiled, “I mean, I don’t do it in front of others but.. Yeah I sketch.”

“I bet you’re good at it” he smiles.

Lance flushed at the compliment, “Thanks..”

They walk next to a small sitting place. “So you wanna sit?”

Lance nodded in return, “Yeah-“ He sat down next to Keith.

Keith smiles and leans his arm behind Lance on the back of the bench. “The sound of the beach just calms me down..”

Lance smiled at him softly. “Me too… it’s nice.”

Keith smiled back, he leans his head back and just relaxes for a moment. Lance began to draw Keith, looking over for reference every few seconds.

Keith is completely in the zone.. _Somehow he feels safe near Lance._ “Thank you..for joining me..” His eyes are still closed but Keith doesn’t really like the silence. It makes him nervous.

Lance hummed happily, He smiled at his drawing. “The same to you.. I get lonely so it was really nice to come and get out of the house-“

“I’m glad I could help” Keith opens his eyes and moves to look at Lance, _nothing can disturb this beautiful moment.._

Lance smiled sweetly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You lo-“

“Well wellwell,would you look at who we have here..” a voice interrupt him from speaking. They both look up but don’t see anyone yet. Lance jumped. He didn’t see who it was yet, looking around. He then saw- he inhaled sharply. Shit.


	4. Trouble

Keith sits up, defending Lance immediately. He whispers “Grab your stuff and run when I tell you to” He hands Lance the keys to his car, “Lock yourself in.”

Lance made a soft noise, pulling his stuff together. “I’m not leaving you-“ he whispered back.

“He’s alone, I can take him. I don’t want you in danger.”

Lance then pulled something out. He had pepper spray. He brought it just in case. Not for Keith- In case some shit like this happened. He subtly handed it to Keith. Keith grins at Lance as a thank you, he stands up and looks at Lotor. “Look Lotor, can’t we talk about this shit?” He holds the spray ready, but out of his sight.

Lance looked over to Lotor, then back away.

Lotor laughed at Keith. “Talk about it? No. I want him and I’ll have him whether you like it or not _Keith_.”

Lance whimpered, Lotor smirking at the reaction.

“Look _Lotor_ , he’s from nobody. Neither is he from you. You’re bothering him, can’t you see that?” He steps closer.

Lotor glared down at Keith. “And you’re bothering me. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him if he just plays along like the goody two shoes he is-“

Lance grabbed all of his stuff, holding it like a shield.

“You won’t ever hurt him, he doesn’t want to be near you” Keith looks mad and intimidating.

Lotor moves to push Keith out of the way. Keith immediately takes a swing to Lotor’s face. “I told you to _back off”_

Lotor stumbled back. He froze, then standing up tall, cracking his jaw. “You’re gonna regret that you dick-“

Lance paled. “Keith-“

“Oh no, I’m not” Keith grins, “I’m already enjoying it.” He turns to lance, telling him to run with a look.

Lance bolted as fast as he could. Lotor, however saw him getting ready before. He quickly launched towards Lance, grabbing his wrist and yanking him close. “Not so fast pretty boy-“ He growled.

Keith literally growls “ _Let. Him. Go.”_

Lotor held Lance close, smirking. “Nah. I like him better here.” Lance tried to pull away, Lotor pulling him closer.

Keith steps as close as possible “Let him go Lotor! You moron!”

Lotor launched his fist forwards, punching Keith straight in the eye. Lance made a broken noise, trying to pull away. “No!”

Lotor growled and pulled Lance closer, “Shut the hell up-“ he snapped

Keith groans and put a hand on his eye. He takes advantage of Lance looking away and he tries to spray Lotor in his face.

Lotor barely dodged, pulling out a knife and holding it against Lance’s stomach. “Don’t try me Kogane-“

“Leave him alone Daibazaal.” Keith looks pretty pissed.

Lance saw the knife, pure fear coming across his face. His breathing got heavy. With tears in the corners of his eyes, he grabbed Lotor’s wrist, screaming as he twisted it unnaturally. Lotor dropped the knife, making a pained nose. Lance them kicked Lotor straight in the face. _In. The. Face._ Lotor fell back, Lance rushing to Keith, his balance all off.

Keith holds Lance close in his arms, “Let’s go” he wraps an arm around Lance and they walk to the car.

Lotor held his now bleeding nose, half out of it. He tried to get up, then falling again. Lance winced at the sound, clinging to Keith, knees shaking. “I- I didn’t mean to- to hurt him. I just- I freaked out-“ he breathed, voice tense.

“Oh you did amazing” Keith smiles at Lance, calming him down. “You’re safe now. I’m not letting you go”

Lance whimpered softly, hands shaking. He hated blood- it was on him- Lotor scratched him a bit and Lotor’s nose blood was on his shoulder. He looked down to the scratch on his stomach, gulping. It was still bleeding-

Keith notices too, he puts Lance in the car and grabs his first aid kit. First he cleans it and then puts a bandaid over the wound. “I’m so sorry that you got hurt.”

Lance winced, keeping his eyes away, biting his lip roughly. “I- I’m fine- C- Can we just get out of here?

Keith nods upsettingly, “y-yes.. I’ll take you home” he gets in the car as well and starts it.

He’s upset this happened, freaking Lotor just couldn’t let him have a moment of calmth. Lance curled up, sniffing softly. Keith moves his hand to grab Lance’s but he quickly pulls back, not wanting to make him more mad or upset. Lance saw the reach, he reached out, grabbing Keith’s hand, not looking at him. He sniffled again, wiping his eyes with his free hand.

Keith squeezes the hand he is holding and drives off. After ten minutes, he parks the car in front of the house. He’s silent, scared of offending Lance.

Lance is still holding his hand. “I.. Do you want to come inside?”

Keith turns to look at Lance, “Are you sure?..”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. I- I am.”

Keith nods as he parks the car and kills the engine. He lets go of Lance his hand and then steps out of the car, only to open Lance his car door, holding out a hand.

Lance grabbed it, smiling weakly. “Thanks..”

Keith closes the door and takes Lance to the door of his house, “Do you have your keys?”

Lance got it from under the mat, unlocking it. “Left my spare-“ Keith smiles and follows after Lance into the house.

It was quite a small house. Not much to look at, Lance led Keith up to his room- the aesthetic shifts. It felt personal- safe.. everything else felt cold beside the small blue painted room with a bed and a bunk on the other side.

Keith smiles as he looks around the nice room, “I like your room.” He’s surprised Lance invited him in such a personal space. Lance’s paints were out, a recent one of his pieces sitting out and drying. It was.. not as happy as the rest of the room. It seemed to be a self-portrait.

“Can I?” He looks back at Lance, asking if he can look at them.

Lance nodded, “Yeah of course- they’ll be posted for school sooner or later- we had to make a self-portrait and shit.”

Keith takes a look at them, not letting go of Lance his hand. He’s letting him decide when he wants to let go. “I like it.. but it seems a bit sad..”

Lance didn’t let go, looking down at i. “I.. I’ve been a bit like that lately.. it’s been hard to sleep and my mom has been-“ he sighed, looking away.

“Hey.. it’s okay! If you want too, I’m here to talk.” He smiles at Lance.

Lance shook his head. “I- I don’t wanna cry…”

“That’s okay, I’m still here.” He squeezes his hand.

Lance sniffled, “Thanks..”

Keith looked at him “Do you.. want anything?”

Lance sat down on the bed, sighing. “I just.. today has been.. rough.”

Keith sits next to him, “I’m so sorry that that happened to you..”

Lance huffed, flopping so he was laying on his back. There was a small painting on the roof- a beautiful sky with clouds. Keith smiles, “I like the clouds..”

Lance smiled. “Thanks..” He closed his eyes, sighing.

The bed dips as Keith lays down next to him, also closing his eyes.

Lance flushed a bit, keeping his eyes closed. His pinky was linked around Keith’s instead of their whole hands. Keith smiles softly, “Your bed is comfortable.”

Lance smiled weakly at the action, “Thanks.”

“Do you want me to stay?” He doesn’t wanna offend him.

Lance nodded. “I.. I used to share this room with my two older brothers but now it’s just me.. It’s lonely.”

“I can get that.. you said you had house arrest so I don’t want you to be in trouble.”

Lance sighed. “I have to be home when my mom’s home… and if needed you could sneak out a window?”

Keith laughs and nods, “as long as you don’t laugh at me. But what about my car?”

Lance shrugged. “Neighbors have people over-“

Keith laughs, “Alright, I’ll climb out” He winks at Lance

Lance flushed a bit. “Not like that..”

He laughs, “I didn’t even think of that” Lance groaned softly, “Is the princess not as innocent as I thought he was?”

Lance flushed bright red. “K-Keith shut the hell up. I’ve never had something like that okay?”

Keith chuckles, “Are you sure?”

Lance groaned. “Yes I’m sure! I’ve had lots of opportunities but I just.. I want it to be with the right person.”

Keith smiles softly, “I get that.. D-Do you have someone right now that might be the right one?”

Lance flushed a bit. “Thinking about someone maybe.. have you ever- y’know.”

Keith looks at Lance, “Sex? No.” he laughs

Lance nodded. “Me neither.. you ever had your first kiss?”

Keith nods gently, “Yeah I did, what about you?”

Lance shook his head no. “Nope…”

“Also waiting for the one?” He turns his head again to Lance.

Lance twiddled his fingers. “Less of that..”

“Less of what?” Keith asks confused.

Lance bit his lip. “Waiting.. I’ve just never had the right moment y’know?”

“No one has ever wanted to kiss you?” Keith looks a bit surprised, quickly putting the surprised look away.

Lance shook his head. “Not besides creeps..”

“That’s a shame..”

Lance nodded. “I mean if someone has, they weren’t very forward and I’m a bit.. thick headed”

Keith lets out a laugh, “I mean same- the only times I’ve kissed was when I was tipsy or drunk.”

Lance nodded. “Ah..”

Keith looks at Lance, “Are you never curious?”

Lance flushed. “I’m very but.. No one I’ve liked has ever tried to kiss me so..”

“You never tried to kiss anyone?” he stretches softly.

Lance shook his head, his finger interlocked with Keith’s twitching. “No..”

“And you never wanted to?”

“Of course I’ve wanted to.. I’ve always just had bad timing..”

“How come bad timing?” Keith continues to ask.

“I just.. things don’t work out for me. Last time I thought about even trying.. a not so great someone showed up” _he was referencing Lotor. At the beach. Just an hour before_

“You thought about trying to kiss someone?” There’s the tiniest smile on Keith his lips.

Lance nodded. “Yeah..”

Keith looks back at the clouds. “I would have gone for it “ _He didn’t realize that this was about him._

Lance flushed bright red. “You think I still should?”

Keith nods, “if you really think you have a shot, I would go for it.”

Lance moved on top of Keith, cheeks burning. _Is he really doing this._ He sat on Keith’s stomach, looking down at him. “Um-“

Keith looks up at him, his hands immediately moving to grabs Lance his legs. Oh. _Oh._

Lance flushed even more. “I hope I’m reading this right-“ He said softly.

Keith can’t help but smirk a little. “Guess you have to go with your gut… Princess”

Lance leaned down slowly, biting his lower lip, He hovered right over Keith, heart racing.

Keith moves the extra inches up and their lips touch gently. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed… it was really nice. _Really_ really nice. Keith closed his eyes gently, softly moving his lips. Letting Lance choose the tempo. Lance had his hands onto Keith’s chest, grabbing his shirt. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss slightly,

Keith grips Lance’s legs tighter and deepens the kiss along with Lance. Lance made a soft sounds against his lips, cheeks burning. Keith smiles softly into the kiss. _This is actually happening, how is it even happening?_

Lance pulled back, catching his breath. “Wow-“ he wheezed, voice cracking.

Keith lays his head down on the bed again and keeps his eyes on Lance. “Wow indeed..”

Lanced looked to Keith’s hands still on his legs, face burning. Keith notices him looking and slowly lets go of his legs, thinking he crossed a line.

Lance bites his lip. Y-You didn’t have to- uh-“ Lance looks away. “Have to what? He looks at Lance. Lance flushed. L-Let go..”

Keith smirks and puts his hands back on Lance’s leg “How are you doing?” Lance flushed even more, hiding his face. “G-Good-“

Keith chuckles gently in return, “That’s cute..”

Lance flushed even more, _he can’t believe Keith just said that._ “I’m not cute”

Keith smirked. “I wouldn’t call you princess if I didn’t think you were cute.” He winks at Lance Lance flushed even more, “I- I’m not a princess either! I- ughhhh!”

Keith chuckled “Sorry, sorry I shouldn’t embarrass you.” Lance whined loudly. “No you should not.” Keith grins, “It is adorable to see you flush though.”

Lance hit Keith’s arm, “Stooop!” Keith smiles and looks up at him. “…How was it?” Lance flushed, “T-The kiss?”

Keith nods “I mean it was your first..” Lance nodded, “It was.. really nice… reaaaaalllyy nice.” Keith looks at him with a smirk “Reaaallly nice?” Lance hit his chest. “Yes nice! Shut up!”

Keith laughs “Okay, okay I’ll stop!” Lance hid his face in the jacket he wore. _Keith’s jacket._ Keith chuckled gently, “you know.. That jacket looks amazing on you.”

Lance flushed even more. “Thanks-“ Keith hums, feeling comfortable, he feels open, Lance notices it. He looked down, “I.. You never act like this at school with others..”

Keith catches himself a bit, “N-No, I don’t.”

Lance smiled. “Why not? This Keith is a lot more.. open. I like it.”

He fumbles with the jacket that Lance is wearing, “I have a reputation to keep up on school.”

Lance leaned close, pouting. “Well then.. be like this around me. If this is how you really are. Yeah?”

Keith felt a twist in his stomach, _a good twist_ “Hmm I’ll try.”

Lance smiled cutely. “Great!”

_What is this guy doing to me?_ Keith asks himself as he smiles gently in return.

Lance tucked a strand of his own hair behind his ear. “So uh.. wanna kiss again maybe?”

Keith smiles and nods, one hand moving to hold his cheek and pulling him closer. He closes his eyes gently. Lance pressed his lips sweetly against Keith’s again. Keith’s cheeks feel warm to the touch, he hums into the kiss.

Keith’s cheeks feel warm to the touch. He hums gently into the kiss, Lance flushed more, humming back. Slowly wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith moves to his hands to the lower of Lance his back, deepening the kiss a bit. Lance made a soft noise, cheeks burning.

Keith chuckles, “You’re adorable, goddamnit.” He places a lock of hair behind Lance his ear.

Lance flushed even more. “I- I am not adorable.” He said softly.

Keith smiles gently, “Oh yes you a-“

“Laaaaance I’m home! You better be in your room or you’re in big trouble mister!”

Lance paled. Eyes going big. “ _You gotta hide- or go-“_ He quickly got off of Keith.

Keith’s eyes also went big as he looked at Lance. _“Will she see me if I climb out?”_

Lance shook his head. _“Go-“. H_ e hissed, quickly pulling off Keith’s jacket and instead pulling on a big, hiding Keith’s jacket. Keith climbed out, looking pretty idiotic. He falls down after slipping immensely. He groans and quickly runs away, in time for his mother to come in.

“Hello Sweetheart, are you ready for dinner?”

Lance grimaced, looking over with a smile. “Yep-“, he breathed.

“See you in a few minutes then.” In the back the car drives off, mom looks confused at it. “I didn’t saw anyone leave just yet?”

Lance paled, “They were probably at the neighbors and left when you were walking in-“ He lied quickly, forcing a smile.

She nods. “Let’s go downstairs because I have dinner ready in 10 minutes.”

Lance nodded, she seemed to be in… a really good mood. After a while she serves the food and sits down on the table, waiting for Lance. Her hands intertwined as she is leaning on them with her chin.

Lance came down, sitting down nervously. “Uh- so…”

“So you’ve got detention?” She makes eyecontact with him.

Lance paled. “Oh uhm.. y-yes- yeah. It’s not a big deal though!”

“What did you do Lance?” Lance winced.

“I- I didn’t do anything b-bad. I just got in an argument with a friend and we were being too loud-“

She sighs, “There’s no way you get detention for that? You better not be lying to me.”

Lance winced again. “Okay, maybe there was some pushing involved. But that was it-“

She looks at him, “Are you sure?”

Lance nodded, “Y-Yeah-“. He said softly, rubbing his wrists.

She nods. “Okay.. did you start it?”

Lance bit his lip, “Well.. not that part..”

“Did you start something else?” she sits down better and looks at him.

“I- I kept asking him questions and he got a bit mad-“

She sighs, “How long is it? A week, correct?”

Lance nodded as he stayed silent, she rubs her forehead. “Lance.. I’m disappointed in you, you know not to be like that.”

Lance curled up a bit. “I- I know.. I know. I- I didn’t mean to. I- I solbed things with him but- but I-“

“But?” She seemed concerned about him now.

Lance looked down. “The principal still got mad and gave us detention.”

She grabs his hand gently “Did your friend hurt you?”

Lance pulled his hand away as reaction. “No- Not at all.”

She nods, “Okay then, I’m not happy with it but as long as you work on your stuff during that hour, then it’s okay”

Lance nodded. “Okay, thankyou-“ he said softly, smiling.

“Now enjoy your food, baby” She made him his favorite dinner.

IN the meanwhile, Keith comes into the bar that Shiro is working at. He looks ridiculous, dirt on his face and leaves in his messy hair.

Shiro turned to look at him and cackled, “Holy shit Keith, what have you been up to?!”

“I fell down a draining pipe” he groans as he sits down next to Shiro.

Shiro laughed, “A draining pipe? Gimme some context.”

“Well.. I was at Lance his place, but his mom came home and I had to climb out of the window.”

Shiro then smirked. “You were with Lance huh? How’d it go?”

Keith looks at Shiro, “Well I didn’t get my jacket back and he even took some more.”

Shiro laughed, “Oh? How so.”

He smiles gently. “He just took a few kisses…”

Shiro smirked. “You put the moves on him?”

“He did, actually.” He smirked in return.

Shiro gasped. “Cute little thing put the moves on you?” Oh that’s so sweet. Good kisser?”

Keith nods, “For a first time? Definitely.”

Shiro laughed. “His first kiss- Aw. You’re living a romcom Keith. It’s confirmed now.”

Keith then turns annoyed, “Romcom and lots of angst. Because I’m gonna need your help.”

Shiro frowned. “What about?”

“Lotor touched him” he looks pissed, “He _cut_ him. I need to get him back and warn him on what will happen.” He growls as he thinks of Lance being cut in his stomach.

Shiro’s eyes went cold. “Lotor did what now?”

“He threatened me and cut Lance in his stomach when we were on the beach.”

Shiro growled. “That little jackass- I’ll meet with him.”

“I’ll do more than just meet him.”

Shiro turned to look at him. “No- I’ll deal with this. You watch over your boyfriend okay?”

Keith groans. “First of all, he is not my boyfriend. Second of all, why can’t I kick his ass?”

Shiro pats Keith’s arm, he knows Keith deserves to tell Lotor, but he’s not risking his school education. “You’re still in school- and you _will_ graduate.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “I hate you, did you know that?” Shiro hummed in return. “Yep.”

“Why aren’t you letting me hurt this kid? He’s fucking dangerous.”

Shiro pat his head. “Cause I’m gonna do it.”

Keith laughs as he grabs a piece of cheese, “Alright, that’s even better.” Shiro hummed.

“Make him regret it please, and knock him right in the nose for me.”

Shiro nodded. “I will- He’ll need to get a nose job.”

Keith smirked in return, “Good, make him regret.” Shiro huffed as Keith smiles and hands him a note.

Shiro grabbed it, “What’s this?”

“It’s Lance his adres, I want us to never attack that home again.” He seems stern.

Shiro nodded. “Deal on that…”

“Thank you” he smiles.

Shiro nodded, Keith moves to grab his phone and sends a quick text message to Lance.

**Keith**

_I hope today wasn’t all bad, I apologize for the stuff that happened but I’ll have a talk with Lotor._

**Lance**

_It’s okay- please don’t talk to Lotor…_

**Keith**

_Can I- Can I ask why?_   
  


**Lance**

_He will get more mad and probably go after me…_

**Keith**

_I can tell you that it will go differently and I really want to talk to him… but if you’re 100% against it, then I can stop it?_

**Lance**

_I don’t want you to get hurt.._

**Keith**

_Princess, you don’t have to worry for me.. are you okay?_

Keith seems insecure about the nickname but he sent it anyway

Lance flushed at the nickname.

**Lance**

_I’m okay.. thanks to you. You saved my life-_

**Keith**

_Honestly? You saved yourself, you just head butted him in the nose! That was one amazing move!_

**Lance**

_He cut me- if it wasn’t for you, it could have been far worse._

**Keith**

_I’m so sorry.. Please keep it clean and let me know if you need help with it.. Will you be at school tomorrow?_

**Lance**

_I don’t know.. my mom isn’t very happy with the detention deal- I’ll be there for detention at least._

**Keith**

_Alright.. I’ll see you at detention then_

**Lance**

_Stay safe right??_

**Keith**

_Definitely.. stay safe princess. Wanna see you whole ;)_

**Lance**

_Jesus fucking Christ, do not make me blush fhsdl_

**Keith**

_But seeing your blush is one of the most adorable things_

**Lance**

_K e i t h. whY_

Keith laughs out loud “Adorable”

**Keith**

_L a n c e. BecausE_

**Lance**

_uGHHHH STOOOOPPPPPP_

**Keith**

_Do you really want me to stop?_

**Lance**

_Nooooo…. T_T_

Keith chuckles.

**Keith**

_It’s better to see you blush in person._

**Lance**

_Well maybe you have to come visit again soon._

**Keith**

_Is that an invitation?_

**Lance**

_Maybe…_

**Keith**

_Maybe tomorrow princess_

**Lance**

_Okay.. <3 I’m gonna do hw but I’ll ttyl?_

**Keith**

_Goodluck princess, talk to you later_

**Lance**

_Thanks.. I need to find a nickname for you- ttyl!!!_

Lance put his phone down, face bright red from blushing.

Keith smiles as he puts his phone away on the table, he mingles with the rest around him.

Shiro chuckled. “How’s your princess in the tower?” He joked, having read along to the texts over Keith’s shoulder.

Keith jumps, “You fucker.” He laughs. “He’s alright, might not be at school because his mom is mad.”

Shiro nodded, “I see…”

Keith looks down to the table “I’m upset that he got hurt.. I could have done something.”

Shiro ruffled his hair. “The kid will be fine Keith”

Keith sighs “Let me know when you talk to Lotor for me please?”

Shiro nodded, “Yeah I will-“

Keith smiles as he finishes his drink “Till how long will you be working?”

Shiro shrugged. “Just a few more hours- Then someone is gonna take my shift so.”

Keith groans, “Alright then, Just no mafia business after your shift today please? Tomorrow is another day.” He grabs his bag and the keys from the table.

Shiro nodded with a smile, waving at Keith, “Sure thing- see you at home Keith-“

Keith waves goodbye to everyone and heads home, “No more drama for today.” He sighs hopeful.

The next morning Lance texted Keith a little doodle- of Keith.

**Keith**

_That’s me? That’s me!_

**Lance**

_Yeah!! I was wondering if I could get permission to paint you…_

Keith blushes behind his phone, Lance wants to paint him?

**Keith**

_Paint me how?_

**Lance**

_On a canvas?? I mean… your choice on what you want to be painted in.._

**Keith**

_So you want me to stand as a model so you can paint me?_

**Lance**

_Yes!!_

**Keith**

_I’ve never done it but I think it could be fun?_

**Lance**

_Maybe we can do it this weekend?_

**Keith**

_Your place or mine?_

**Lance**

_Your place_

**Keith**

_Oh princess.. you’re way different from what I thought you would beee. Already inviting yourself!_

**Lance**

_KEITH_

Lance flushed bright red, groaning at Keith’s reaction.

**Keith**

_Hehe sorry princess. My house this weekdn. Do you want me get you anything for the weekend?_

**Lance**

_I mean food would be great haha_

**Keith**

_What kind of food? ;)_

**Lance**

_K E I T H. HFdsk_

**Keith**

_Okay Okay, I’ll stop_

**Lance**

_G o o d. You’re making me blush T_T_

**Keith**

_Good ;) Wish I could see it._

**Lance**

_KEITH ISTFG_

Keith chuckles at the reaction.

**_Keith_ **

What is it princess?

Lance was brightred. He sent a photo of him flipping Keith off, cheeks a beautiful red, him pouting. Keith’s stomach flips. _Why is he so goddamn cute._

**Keith**

_God princess what are you doing to me_

**Lance**

_Don’t say it like that!! FHDSKLh_

**Keith**

_Why not?_

**Lance**

_It sounds naught hdjdj_

**Keith**

_You don’t like naughty?_

**Lance**

_Well I do.. but don’t play with me.._

**Keith**

_Play with you?_

**Lance**

_Play with my emotions.. Like, only say things if you mean it._

**Keith**

_I am?_

**Keith**

_I mean.. I’m saying things that I mean_

**Lance**

_?Hfdskllfh okay… Cool_

**Keith**

_Are you okay?_

**Lance**

_Yeah- very- flustered fhdsk_

**Keith**

_Adorable_

Lance huffed cutely

**Lance**

_Shhhh_

**Keith**

_When will I see you again?_

**Lance**

_Soon.. you can come over after school tomorrow?_

**Keith**

_My classes end around 2:15. Will I have to climb through the window._

**Lance**

_Maybeeeee… but just cause I like windows._

**Keith**

_You just like me climbing through your window_

**Lance**

_Yes I do-_

Keith choked on his drink.

**Keith**

_Tell me, why do you like it?_

**Lance**

_Don’t question me_

**Keith**

_Awe.. but princess I want to know!_

**Lance**

_Maybe I’ll tell you when you come through my window._

**Keith**

_Hmm.. alright then.._

**Lance**

_Mhm_

**Keith**

_See you this afternoon then cutie ;)_

**Lance**

_See you then mullet man ;)_

Keith smiles and closes his phone as he walks up to the rest of his group again.

Lance put his phone down, slumping. It starts to buzz the moment it’s put down.

**Hunk**

_Hey buddy! You coming to school?_

Lance huffed as he picks up his phone again.

**Lance**

_No.. had a bit of a run in with Lotor and don’t really feel safe going there._

**Hunk**

_Well I haven’t seen Lotor yet and I had the first class with him.._

**Lance**

_Well I’m still afraid- he tried to hurt me and I got away but still.._

**Hunk**

_Are you okay?_

**Lance**

_I’m fine just… frazzled_

Better not to tell Hunk about his cut… It’d just worry him

**Hunk**

_Alright man.. I miss you.._

**Lance**

_I love you too man.. stay safe right?_

**Hunk**

_You too.. I do have to tell you one exciting thing!_

**Lance**

_Oh??_

**Hunk**

_Remember that cute guy Keith was with?_

**Lance**

_Yes! Remind me of his name? Kinkade right?_

**Hunk**

_Yes Kinkade!! He asked me out!!!_

**Lance**

_OH MY GOD YES! KINUNK IS CANON!!!! YESSS!!!!!_

**Hunk**

_Oh god please don’t call it that, it sounds like something different.._

**Lance**

_Oh? Why can’t I call it that? ;)))))))))))_

**Hunk**

_You know what it sounds like Lance._

**Lance**

_Yes I do. Kinkunk is canon._

**Hunk**

_I hate you, well… He suggested that I could even ask you to join._

**Lance**

_Well.. maybe if keith could come cause I don’t want to be a third wheel-_

**Hunk**

_I’ll ask him!_

Hunk then moved to text Kinkade.

**Hunk**

_Hi! Would you mind it if Keith maybe joined as well?_

**Kinkade**

_I’d love that- Keith is crushing over Lance but shhh_

**Hunk**

_Really?_

**Kinkade**

_Mhm_

**Hunk**

_Klance for the win!_

**Kinkade**

_Yes._

**Hunk**

_Then I’ll let lance know, he’ll probably text Keith!_

**Hunk**

_I’m… really excited for it_

**Kinkade**

_Me too.. I really like you-_

**Lance**

_Any news?_

**_Hunk_ **

_LANCS IM dying, HE SAID. HE REALLY LIKED ME_

**Lance**

_WHAT! Oh my god. Yes. Y e s._

**Hunk**

_I’m gonna cry, and I HAVE TO WALK PAST THEM IN A FEW MINUTES_

**Hunk**

_Anyway yeskeithcanjoin_

**Lance**

_Go kiss him and yaY!!!_

**Hunk**

_I will not, I can’t just.. kiss him! he wouldn’t even want that!_

**Lance**

_Well then go and flirt with him- say heeyyy Kinkade you are sure looking hot and hey wanna bake food with me this weekend as well wink wonk._

**Hunk**

_I hate you_

In the meanwhile, Hunk is walking in the hallway, passing Keith’s group, including Kinkade. Kinkade perked up when he saw him, waving. Hunk blushes and waves back at him, trying to see if he can actually walk up to the group. Kinkade notices and waves him over, eyes sparkling.

“Hey!” Hunk’s eyes are twinkling happily as well.

Kinkade smiled reservedly. He was excited though. “How are you?”

“I’m doing good, a bit nervous for Lance..” he fumbles with his fingers.

Kinkade nodded, “Ah.. so lance told you-“

“Told me what exactly?” Hunk wants to make sure he doesn’t say something wrong.

Kinkade sighs, “The Lotor incident right? How Lotor pulled a knife and shit-“

He looks up “Y- WHAT?! A knife?!?”

Kinkade blinked. “Lance didn’t tell you?”

“No he didn’t! he just said he had a run in?!”

Keith looks alerted at Hunk’s reaction.

Kinkade grimaced. “Oh.. shit.. I mean he’s fine- no one got hurt past a scratch-“

“A scratch?!” Hunk looks confused **.** Kinkade looks to Keith nervously, not the biggest fan of yelling.

Keith walks up to them “Hunk.. he’s okay don’t be mad at Kinkade. He’s not a fan of yelling.. I think Lance didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to worry.”

Hunk swallows his words as he looks at Kinkade. “I’m so sorry Kinkade!”

Kinkade sighs softly, gently patting Hunk’s head, “Sfine.” He looked down.

Hunk whispers “Can I.. hug you?” Kinkade nodded, pulling Hunk into a hug, squeezing him. Hunk squeezes him in return, a soft “Mhm..” comes from Hunk’s mouth.

Kinkade smiled, nosing Hunk’s hair “Mm-“ Keith smiles an nods at Kinkade as he walks to his locker.

Kinkade swayed slightly, then pulling back. “You give good hugs-“ he said happily.

Hunk blushes “Well, I’m always happy to give them.”

Kinkade smiles softly, “I’m always happy to receive-“

Hunk hides his face against Kinkade’s chest again. “Kinkaaaaadeeee!!” Kinkade chuckles as he holds him close.

“You’re already making me blush!!”

Kinkade chuckles “Sorry not sorry-“

He smiles up at Kinkade, being much smaller than him. Kinkade kissed his forehead. “Gotta go to my next class but talk to you soon?”

Hunk blushes and nods “Talk to you later.” When Kinkade leaves for class he immediately grabs his phone to call Lance.

Lance was drawing, a bit to concentrated on it, but when he hears it, he picks up. “Hey Hunk! What’s up?” He was smiling. He was happy- relaxed.

“Lance did you hide something from me?” he can’t bear to be mad at him, he sounds so happy...

Lance’s face fell. “Oh-“ he sounds like a kicked puppy. “I-I-“

“I-It’s okay but why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.. I’m okay really! Keith helped clean it up and I know how to keep cuts clean.”

“I just heard from Kinkade.. you know I’d rather hear such things from you..”

“I know I just. I- I-“ He hiccupped, crying. “I’m sorry- I’m so sorry I- I-“

Hunk bites his lip “Lance, Lance. Take a deep breath please. I’m not mad, please.”

Lance hiccupped. “I- I know I just- I should have told you- I- I’m sorry- sorry- fuck.”

Hunk looks upset, “I’m coming to you.” He grabs his bag from his locker. Sending a quick text to Coran, thankfully he was teaching them the next 3 hours. He’ll understand.

Lance wiped his eyes, hiccupping. “No- No I’m okay- I’m fine-“

Hunk rolls his eyes, “No I’m coming Lance. You’re upset and I didn’t mean to do that. I’m there in 5.” He walks out of school, Keith and Kinkade seeing him leave through the window.

Lance sniffled “Hunk really I’m okay- I- I-“

“Lance I know when you’re okay and it’s not now.” He walks up to his car and drives off to Lance. Lance curled up, wiping at his eyes uselessly.

Within 5 minutes, the door unlocks and Hunk walks up to his room. He holds his arms open and looks at him. “Lance..” Lance runs over, throwing himself into Hunk’s arms, hugging him.

Hunk holds him close, “I’m here” he lifts Lanxe to the bed and holds him close. “It’s all okay..”

Lance clung to him, hiccupping “Sorry-“

“No need to apologize!” Hunk kisses his forehead gently.

Lance sniffled again, looking up to Hunk with a quivering lip. “I- I made you upset..”

“Yes but you don’t have to apologize for that.. I worry for you” Lance wiped his eyes, snifflinf gently. “It’s okay lancyyy”

Lance looked down “I’m sorry..”

Hunk holds him close and smiles at him “No need to apologize Lance.” Lance sniffled in return.

“Are you okay from the cut? Do you want to talk about that?”

Lance winced. “The cut is fine I told you..”

“I just want to make sure” he smiles at Lance, he nodded in return.

“So.. how was your date besides that?”

Lance smiled at that “Good..”

“Yeah? What did you do?”

Lance smiled, “Well, we went to the beach and I drew..”

“Oh!! What did you draw?” Hunk always gets crazy excited for his drawings.

Lance smiled. “Keiiiitthhh-“

“Show me!!” He smiles brightly.

Lance showed him, cheeks red. “It’s adorable”

Lance smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

“will you be making it digital?” Hunk sits up on the bed.

Lance nodded. “Maybe..”

Hunk smiles “Amazing..”

Lance his his face in the pillow “Stoooop-“

Hunk hums “Keith actually defended you, y’know?”

Lance blinked “Huh?”

“I Uhm.. got a bit upset at Kinkade, Keith defended you and told me that you probably didn’t want me to worry.”

Lance flushed “Oh- _Oh._ Cool.. You got upset at Kinkade? Huuunk-“

Hunk hides his face. “I’m sorry! I made it up with him!”

Lance smiled “Good. Have you two made out yet.”

Hunk gasps and softly slaps his arm “Lance!” Lance giggled in return.

“No I haven’t! I don’t even know hot to..”

Lance giggled, “Well.. you gotta try right?”

“Yes but I don’t wanna embarrass myself!”

Lance giggled, “You won’t!”

“I totally will.” He groans.

Lance ruffled his hair “Nope.”

“Laaaance” he hid his face against lance, which to Lance giggled even more. Hunk groans “I will cry.”

Lance gasped, “No don’t cry-“

“I’m actually scared Lance!” he looks up at him.

Lance kissed his forehead. “Shhh-“

“What if Kinkade drops me after he hates my kissing..”

Lance laughed. “No. he won’t. kinkade doesn’t care about those things and ive only talked to him twice.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend Lance..” Lance laughed “Yeah well I know boys and that boy is whipped for you Hunk.”

Hunk blushes “Well.. I hope so..” Lance giggled “He is. Trust me.”

Hunk smiles and hugs him. “Thankyou..” Lance nodded in return.

“Are you okay now?” Hunk looks up at him.

“Yeah I am.. thank you.” Hunk smiled at his answer.

Lance hummed softly, enjoying the warmth of Hunk.

“I should be getting to class again now” he chuckles.

Lance nodded as he stands up with Hunk. Hunk smiles and kisses Lance his forehead. “I bet Keith misses you.”

Lance smiled cutely “Tell him I said hi..”

Hunk nods and smiles “I will, definitely going to be hugging Kinkade for a while.”

Lance giggled. “Good- now go! Get out!”

Hunk laughs, “Alright, alright!!” he steps out of the room.

Hunk left the house, leaving Lance alone in his room. He sighed, laying back down.


	5. The Shiroganes

Hunk went back to school, in the middle of break. Kinkade saw him, walking over. “How’s Lance?”

“He’s better now.. he immediately went back to teasing me when we talked it out.”

Kinkade smiled, “That’s good.. sorry for making you mad..” He mumbles.

Hunk looks up at him “No, no it’s my fault for getting mad at the first place. I shouldn’t have reacted like that to you.. you don’t deserve that.. you deserve love.” Hunk mumbles the last sentence.

Kinkade flushed, smiling warmly. He kissed Hunk’s cheek “What class do you have next? I’ll walk you.”

Hunk blushed at the kiss. _Those always seem to surprise him._ “I have Spanish..”

Kinkade smiled “Ah nice..”

“Not until 20 minutes though..” he smiles at Kinkade “What about you?..” _Ever since Lance teased him, he can’t stop thinking about everything that could happen with him and Kinkade.._

Kinkade smiled, “Well.. I have a free period but I can wait for you? I’ll give you a ride home if you want.”

Hunk blushes and nods “I’d really like that..” Kinkade pat his head, hunk glares at him “Heey”

Kinkade chuckled “What?”

Hunk blushes and pouts as he looks up at Kinkade. “Why do you always pat my head?”

Kinkade smiled “Your hair is soft.”

Hunk giggles “Do you.. wanna go sit somewhere?”

Kinkade nodded. “Yeah- I’d like that-“

Hunk grabs Kinkade’s hand and walks up to his favorite place to sit. Kinkade followed, smiling softly. It’s nice and queit, the sun shining in through the window.

“How was your class?” Hunk sits down with him, he keeps sneaking small looks towards Kinkade.

Kinkade smiled. “It was pretty nice- boring but nice. I mostly just zoned out.”

Hunk fake gasps “You zoned out!” Kinkade laughed. “Yes. I did.”

“You’re not being a good student!” He smirks as he looks towards Kinkade.

Kinkade laughed “So what?”

“I don’t know..” he blushes Kinkade smiled “Well?”

Hunk blushes even more “You’re making me speechless!!”

Kinkade leaned closer. “Hmm.”

Hunk looks up at Kinkade, _Is this really happening?_ “Y-Yes”

Kinkade looked to his lips, then back up. “Yeah?”

Hunk blushes, _is Kinkade asking him?_ he nods gently as he looks at him. His stomach is a total mess and his breathing starts to get heavier. Kinkade gently touched his cheek, leaning close. He gently touched their lips together.

Hunk closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Kinkade. _This is really happening.._ Kinkade pulled him closer, eyes fluttering closed. Hunk was soft and rough all at the same time.. Warm and sweet and perfect.

Hunk wrapped his arms around Kinkade’s neck _This feels nice.. Kinkade is so gentle with him, but he feels handled as well._

Kinkade pulled back for a second, huffing happily. “I liked that..”

Hunk is out of breath, both in overwhelming and because of the first kiss he ever had. “M-me too..”

Kinkade smiled more. “W-wow” Hunk blushes brightly, his cheeks almost flaming hot.

Kinkade kissed him again briefly, then pulling back. Hunk had this stunned look on his face as Kinkade pulls back “Oh my..”

He chuckled, “Cute-“ Hunk hides his face in Kinkade’s chest, which caused him to laugh even more “AW-“

“That was amazing” He mumbles as he hug him gently. Kinkade hummed in return, pulling him close and hugging him back.

He blushes as he looks at him again “I- I’m glad my first kiss was with you-“

Kinkade smiled even more “I’m glad mine was with you.”

Hunk jumps and looks at him “You- you never- you?” Hunk doesn’t get out of his words.

Kinkade smiled “Waited till it was with the right guy.. that’s you.”

“Kinkaaaadeee” he squeaks. Kinkade kissed his nose. “I’m so glad it was with you.. he blushes.

“I am too-“ Kinkade smiled. Hunk hugs him tigthtly and smiles gently.

In the meanwhile Lance hears a big rumble next to him, out by the window. He looked over with a frown. What was that? A black head of hair and pale skin show themselves. On the clock it shows that it’s 2:30. Lance flushed, _Keith actually came._ He unlocked the window.

“Hi there” he grins at Lance, “Will you now tell me why you like to see me climbing so much?”

Lance smirked adorably, “Cause I get to see you flexing your arm muscles-“ he teased. Keith climbs in and smirks back at him “Oh really?”

Lance nodded as he stands up. “Mhmm-“

Keith looks at him as he steps closer “So.. you like me flexing my arms?”

Lance nodded “Yes. Yes I do.”

He smirks and grabs Lance his waist. “Is that the only thing you like?” Lance squeakes, face going bright red, “Definitely not-“

Keith chuckles “You’re cute..” Lance flushed even more, biting his lip. “Thanks?..”

Keith notices the lip bite and looks back up at him “I missed you.” Lance smiled even more “I missed you too.. How was school?”

“Boring and full of kinkade crushing on Hunk” keith chuckles.

Lance giggled “Did they make out yet?”

“He was planning too, so I think you might have to check that with Hunk.”

Lance smirked “Good-“ Keith laughs “You’re adorable.”

He turned to him and giggled “How?”

Keith chuckled, “Because you’re smirking for your best friend getting some.” Lance flushed cutely. Keith leans closer and kisses Lance his lips shortly. Lance flushed, kissing him back.

“Hi” he smiles, finally saying hi to him. Lance smiled even more “Hey.”

“How was your day..?” Keith plops on a seat.

Lance sighed “Long- but now it’s good-“ Keith smiles gently at Lance “Mine is better now..” he bites his lip nervously.

Lance smiled even more “Yeah?” Keith chuckles “Yeah.. I get to see you”

Lance giggled “Aww-“ Keith then moves to kiss the tip of his nose, Lance’s nose scrunched cutely.

Keith’s heart clutches together, “God Lance, what are you doing to me.” Lance titled his head, hair flopping a bit. “Huh?”

Keith hides in lance’s chest “You’re so goddamn cute.” Lance squeaked adorably, touching his hair “Keiiiith-“

Keith chuckles, “you’re doing so much to me right now.”

Lance laughed “sounds naughty-“ he joked.

Keith looks up to him “Do explain?” he smirks. Catching lance on his words. Lance flushed bright red. “Uh-“

Keith leans closer “Hmm? Tell me princess?” Lance whimpered, “Nooo-”

“Tell me.” He smiles at Lance.

“Noooo!”

“Yeeess!” He kisses the top of lance his nose. 15198 Lance his nose scrunched up again, groaning out loud.

“To scared to share it?” Lance nodded “Yes I’m a coward.” Keith pouts “but I’m curious”

Lance groaned “Curiousity killed the cat.” Keith looks up “Well then I don’t mind looking death in the eye.” Lance flushed “Wow.” Keith smirks at the reaction.

Lance bit his lip again, looking down. Keith smiles “So.. you want to paint me?”

Lance nodded “yeah.. or we could uh.. hang out for a bit first-“

Keith looks up “No, no I mean.. The painting is this weekend” he smiles “we can just hang out tonight.”

Lance sighed in relief. “Good-“ keith looks at him “Relieved?” Lance nodded with a soft hum.

Keith kisses his cheek “You want to watch a movie and make out? He smirks “Or just watch the movie” he adds, showing that he isn’t just here for making out.

Lance flushed cutely “Um.. I-I’d be fine with kissing…”

“What about watching a movie? Or just the kissing?”

Lance flushed even more “B-Both?”

Keith runs to Lance his bed, snuggling into it. Then patting between his legs where Lance can lay down. Lance slowly moved there, his cheeks pretty red. Keith wraps his arms around him and smiles. He flushed and leaned against him, smiling back.

“I missed you at school today, I had no one to tease.” He smirks.

Lance laughed in return “Wow- cruel.”

“I mean.. teasing you, but now maybe actually stealing a kiss? Perfect.”

Lance laughed softly “Even crueler- you’re a tease.”

“You know I am princess.” His hands roam on his exposed skin. Lance made a soft noise, cheeks getting a dark red tint.

He smirks “Cutie” he kisses lance his cheek, causing him to whine. “This just makes me want to continue doing that” he smiles.

Lance smiled “Yeah? He said softly. “yeah..” he whispers in Lance his ear.

Lance shuddered, biting his lip “Cool.” Keith moves to whisper in his ear “Tell me princess.. what do you want me to do to you?”

Lance turned to Keith “Kiss me?” Keith grabs his chin and kisses his lips gently. Lance kissed him back gently.

“You’re sweet.. and adorable” he hums, lance giggled in return “Thank you-“

“physically sweet too..” he smiles “you taste like cinnamon.”

Lance flushed even more. _Did Keith just say that?_ “Yeah..” Keith mumbles.

Lance smiled “Awww- that’s sweet-“ Keith smiles “Cinnamon is my favorite.” Lance smiled more “Cool-“

Keith chuckled “You’re so awkward” He laughs as he kisses his forehead. Lance pouted “I’m not awkward” Keith kisses his lips “So cute too”

Lance groaned “I’m not cute Keith!”

“I mean.. you’re also a tease.. really fucking sexy” he bites his lip.

Lance flushed even more, pouting “Thanks… and I’m not a _tease_.”

Keith growls “Oh, you don’t know how much of a tease you are..” Lance leaned in close, smirking. “How much of a tease am I?” He then pulled back, giggling.

Keith pulls him back by his shirt. “You make me wanna do things..” Lance squeaked “Oh?” He said.

Keith hums “Oh yes.. but I don’t think I can say that just yet..”

Lance pouted cutely, “Why not?” Keith hums “I don’t know if you can handle such words..” Lance leaned close, looking determined. “I think I can.”

Keith hums “Hmmm. Wanna taste those sweet lips some more bnut..” he pushes lance off, “maybe some other time, I’m getting us snacks.” He smirks and walks off. Lance squawked. “Keith!” he called out, crossing his arms. Keith laughs as he walks down to get snacks.

Lance stayed in the bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself like a burrito. Keith comes walking in with snacks. “Oh.”

Lance glared playfully. “You left, I became acquainted with a blanket.” Keith puts down the snacks and moves to lay on top of lance with a grin on his face.

Lance groaned “No!” Keith chuckled, “Aaaaahh such a nice bed!” he smirks at Lance.

Lance opened his arms and the burrito, wrapping them around Keith. Now they were both stuck. Keith laughs “Oh my god, Lance!”

Lance giggled “Gotcha-“ Keith looks at him “I think I already caught you before” he winks.

Lance flushed cutely. “Wow thanks. But I got you now.” Keith flushed a bit “Yeah.. you got me.”

Lance giggled, “Yes, I do!”

Keith moves to kiss him, eyes fluttering closed as he moves closer. Lance kissed him sweetly, smiling against his lips. Keith hums and gently deepens the kiss. Lance opened his lips, cheeks burning, making a soft noise.

Keith softly pushes in with his tongue. Lance slowly wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith pushes himself up a bit so he’s hanging an inch away with his body but he’s still kissing Lance. He lets out a soft small moan

Lance flushed even more, pulling back just a bit, whispering Keith’s name. Keith’s skin got goosebumps when he heard Lance. “Yes?..”

Lance kissed him briefly, pulling back a bit again “What were you gonna say but didn’t?”

Keith hums gently “Before I left?” Lance nodded gently, Keith moves to whisper in his ear “Hmm, are you sure you want to know?”

Lance flushed even more, biting his lip. He nodded “Yeah-“

“Hmm I think I want to make you feel overwhelmed, wanting more..” he comes closer with every sentence.. “Want you to beg me for more..”

Lance inhaled sharply, shuddering at just the words. “Hooly-“ he wheezed out, looking Keith over. “You wanna do that?”

Keith smirks at him “I just want to make my princess feel like an actual princess..”

Lance pulled him into a kiss, then pulling back “Who says I’d beg?” he teased. Keith smirks as he bites his lip “Oh you’ll beg.”

Lance made a soft noise, heart skipping a beat. “ _Make me-“_ He said back, challenge in his eyes. Keith smirks and dives in to put kisses and hickeys in his neck.

Lance moaned softly, grabbing onto Keith’s hair. “K-Keith-“ He managed to get out Keith looks up with a smirk on his face, “Hmm? What is it princess?”

Lance flushed even more “I just like saying your name!” Keith smiles and leans down again to kiss his collarbone, sucking a dark hickey on it. Lance whimpered, squirming under him “A-Ah-“

Keith blows on the skin as he smirks “Sounds perfect princess.” Lance jumping, yanking on his hair “Keith!” Keith chuckled as he looks up “hmm?” He smirks.

Lance glared “It’s sensitive.” Keith looks at him “So you want me to stop?” Lance bit his lip “No…”

He pushes off the blanket and admires Lance, his shirt had ridden up, showing off some of his stomach. His hair all tossed around, cheeks a bright red tint. “Fuck..” Keith whispers, his hands moving under Lance his shirt. Lance jumped, face going even more red. “K-Keith-“

Keith looks up at him “So you want me to stop? Just tell me to stop..”

Lance shook his head. “Don’t stop just- It’s all new to me..”

Keith nods “Me too..” he kisses Lance softly. Lance pouted, “Well you’re really good at this.”

Keith smirks “I mean.. you can try it sometime” he smirks, Lance flushed even more. “I-I- I mean-“

“But for now you’re the one who gets treated” he smirks.

Lance bit his lip “Fine-“ he breathed. Keith looks at him “Or do you want to?” Lance flushed even more “Um.. I think that.. maybe you should take the lead for now-“

Keith smiles and kisses him, earning a kiss back from lance. He moves his hands on his chest and continues kissing him. Lance shuddered under his hands, a soft moan coming from his lips.

“You’re beautiful..” he smiles and kisses his chest. Lance flushed even more. “Keithhhh-“

Keith smiles “How far do you want to go?” he gives lance soft butterfly kisses.

Lance bit his lip “I… I’ll tell you if I wanna stop.” Keith nods, he traces kisses down his chest, down to the border of his pants. Lance watches him with lidded eyes, biting his lip _hard._

Keith keeps eyecontact and then touches his belt, opening it. Lance licked his lips. “Keith.. You sure?”

“it doesn’t have to be sex.. but only if you want something to happen..”

Lance flushed even more. “I-I’m good with sex! Just.. be gentle with me okay? I.. yeah.”

Keith looks at him “Are you sure you want to have sex now? It’s also my first time.. and im not sure if I have something..”

Lance looked down. “Well. I’m clean.. and I have a condom..”

Keith hums “you were prepared?”

Lance flushed bright red. “No.. I just… knew if I needed one it’d be in the bedside drawer.”

Keith smiles “Alright then..” he opens Lance his pants. Pretty shaky and nervous himself.

Lance noticed. “Hey.. you don’t have to if you don’t wanna.. I… I want to with you, but you don’t have to force yourself” Keith looks up. “I- I just didn’t expect sex..” Keith is now completely the opposite of what he normally is. He seemed actually worried.

Lance moved forwards, grabbing his hands “Woah, we don’t have to! Okay? Look, we do it when we are both ready whenever that may be. Got that? I don’t want to rush you into things.” Keith nods “I want to prepare for something like that..”

Lance pulled his pants fully back on. He gently kisses Keith. He pulled back, cheeks red. “Sorry… it moved a bit fast.. sorry”

Keith blushes too and shakes his head “no no, I went for it with confidence. Lance kissed him again. “Hey- Edgelord- you’re good.” Keith smiles and kisses him back “Alright then..”

Lance moved forward, sitting on Keith’s lap, kissing his forehead. Keith chuckles “You’re adorable” he wraps his arms around him and hugs him tight.. Lance hugged him back, kissing his cheek. He smiles and kisses his neck in return. Lance tilted his head back, giggling.

“I’m so glad I got you”

Lance hums “I’m glad you found me.” Keith smiles and holds him as lance nuzzled even closer. “Thankyou-“ he hums.

Lance smiled more and Keith lets them both fall onto the bed, snuggling closer. Lance laughed sweetly. Keith mumbles “I like snuggling if you didn’t realize yet.

Lance hummed “I’m not complaining”

“Good.” Keith smirks and lance giggled softly. Keith moves to kiss the tip of his nose gently which made him smile more.

“hey uhm.. I was thinking.. maybe this weekend you can stay over.?”

Lance blinked “This weekend?”

“Yeah.. you wanted to paint me right? Why don’t you stay the night? Only if you want to!”

Lance flushed “I’d like that.. I’d have to get permission from my mom though so.” Keith smiles “That’s alright.”

Lance smiled cutely.

“You’ll have to tell me what you like for dinner.” Lance smiled “Well uh.. pasta? I love pasta.”

Keith thinks “Pasta? Any sauce you’d like?” Lance smiled “Well- I love mac and cheese, spaghetti with red sauce- alfredo.. mostly everything.”

“mac and cheese it is” Keith smiled which Lance returned.

Keith nuzzles in Lance’s neck. Lance giggled softly “Thanks.”

“I like your smell” Lance flushed even more at those words “You do?” Keith chuckles “I really do..”

Lance smiled “Thanks..?”

“You smell like wood… It’s my favorite smell..” Lance flushed more. “Wood?”

“Yeah” he mumlves, he seems to be falling asleep “I used to live in the woods..” Lance blinked, then pulling him close “Oh..”

“Waslonely..” Lance kissed his forehead “I’m here…”

“Yeah.. you an shi-“ Lance blinked “Shi? Who’s shi?”

“Shiro..” he seems adorable as he’s falling asleep.

Lance froze. He knew that name. he shook Keith awake, eyes big “Keith who is Shiro?!”

Keith groans as he wakes up “What is it?” Lance looks terrified. “Keith who is Shiro?” he asked softly, voice trembling.

“My brother?” Keith sits up and looked at him. “I thought you knew that..”

“Shiro- like- like the Shirogane gang-“

“O-Oh.. yeah..” _Shit.. did he ruin it? Will lance avoid him purely because he’s from the Shirogane.._ Keith seemed scared.

Lance’s heart wrenched. “Why didn’t you tell me Keith? I- I would have been okay with it but I- Keith you should have told me!” He pushed Keith away, standing up. Keith pulls his knees to his chest- “I meant to tell you! But then..” he looks at his knees

Lance teared up “Keith I thought we- I thought we didn’t have these kinds of secrets- secrets that could get each other hurt-“

“Lance no! I’ve wanted to tell you!” keith tries to reach towards him. Tears slipped down lance his cheeks as he moved a bit away, shaking his head. “But you didn’t- Keith I- I need to be alone.”

Keith’s heart drops “I-“ he tried to reach for him again but stops himself. He’s now standing in front of Lance, near the door. Lance sobbed softly, keeping his eyes away, hands shaking.

“I’m so sorry…” he walks away. Pain in his heart as he thinks of what just happened.

Lance leaned against the wall, sliding down, sobbing into his hands. The guy he was falling for.. his brother was the man who ordered the kill on his father. Everything was crashing down.

Keith sits down on the curb outside Lance’s house. He fucked up and now he’s losing the only person he ever felt. Lance’s window was still slightly open. Keith could hear the soft cries. Keith rubs in his face. “I fucked up.. I fucked up so badly..”

Lance winced as he heard Keith. He grabbed out his phone, texting Keith.

**Lance**

_I’m not breaking things off I still wanna be with you. I just… need a bit of time. I still really like you_

**Keith**

_I still really like you too.. C-Can I message you an explanation or is this not the right moment?.._

**Lance**

_I might not respond right awat cause I need to.. get myself together… so yeah_

**Keith**

_Lance?? I really really like you, which means that I’ll be completely open to talk with you. You can ask me anything._

**Lance**

_Just.. tell me what happened with my family. That’s all I want to know right now.._

**Keith**

_Your father was going against Shirogane law. Shiro told his men to scare him, but instead they went roque and tried to kill your father.. Shiro made them disappear immediately because the Shirogane don’t kill._

**Lance**

_So it wasn’t your brother who tried to hurt him?_

**Keith**

_Never!_

**Lance**

_Oh.. that’s good.. I need the rest of the day to just.. rest.. but I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok?_

**Keith**

_.. Take your time.._

**Lance**

_Tomorrow._

**Keith**

_O-Okey_

Keith steps up and drives off, he looked really upset.

After a while he drives off to Shiro. He needs some distraction. Shiro was still working, talking to someone about a mission gone wrong and what the next step was. Keith waves at him as he sits on the bar. Shiro looked, seeing him upset. “Kyle take over for the plan- I needa talk to Keith.” He walked over to Keith, frowning. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

Keith breaks down, only Shiro notices it. “lance. He Uhm-“

Shiro moves forward, grabbing Keith’s hand. “Back room. Now. Come here-“ he pulled him to the private back room. Keith follows after. Shiro closed the door behind them “Come here-“ he opened his arms for a hug.

Keith breaks down crying and holds shiro close in his arms “I- I-“

Shiro held him close. “Hey- kid- what happened?”

“H- He found out before I told him.” He hiccups “I- I explained but I fucked up so bad by not telling him,”

Shiro’s heart wrenched. “Oh no- hey it’s okay- he’s a kind kid- he’ll forgive-“

“I feel so bad Shiro.. I betrayed him..” he cries

Shiro shook his head. “No- No look he’ll forgive- he’s smart and he’s kind and he likes you- it’ll be okay- just breathe-“

Keith takes a deep breath “I- I like him too. S-Shiro I don’t want to lose him”

Lance heard it all, Keith buttdialed him by accident.

Lance’s breath caught, listening in. Oh… god. “Keith?” He maned to get out trough teary eyes.

Shiro froze, “Who was that?

Keith froze and immediately grabs his phone. The phonecall shows, Keith starts shaking miserably.

Lance hiccupped. “Keith- I’m sorry- I never wanted to- to make you upset- I’m sorry-“

“no no no no, Lance no” Keith can’t figure out his words, Shiro notices a panic attack starting.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s shoulder. “Patience yields focus Keith- Patience-“

Lance sobbed softly. “I- just-I just needed a breather. I’m not upset with you okay! I- I promise- I just- I understand now I just- I’m okay- we’re okay- please-“

Keith takes a deep breath as he holds his phone close, it’s almost a scaring breath. “Lance..”

Lance hiccupped. “We’re okay- I-I won’t I won’t leave you okay? Okay?”

“Please. No Leave” Keith can barely talk but he hopes Lance can understand him.

Lance wiped at his eyes. “I won’t leave you- I promise- okay?”

“O-Okay” he whimpers out.

Lance hiccupped “i-I’ll see you tomorrow okay? I- I lo- really care about you-“

Shiro hugged Keith

“I. too” Keith sniffles as he leans against Shiro.

Lance hiccupped. “stay safe- and uh- Shiro is it? He wiped his eyes, sniffling.

“Yeah?” Shiro hums

“Give Keith a big hug for me-“

Shiro smiled. This kid was nice. “Sure thing-“

“Y-You too” Keith mumbles. He doesn’t want Lance or Shiro to leave, he’s lost Shiro once. It was miserable. He can’t lose them again.

Shiro gently rubbed Keith’s back. Lance hiccupped “I-I gotta go- stay safe-“

“You too Lance-“ Shiro responded.

“You too” Keith hums,

Lance hung up. Shiro smiled. “See? He cares about you-“

Keith nods “don’t wanna lose. Him.” Shiro held him close.

Lance smiled softly at his phone, he then texted Hunk, sniffling.

**Lance**

_Had a bit of a thing with Keith but I’m good now- so is Keith. Hopefully_

**Hunk**

_Lance are you okay?! Do you need me to come?_

**Lance**

_Im good just a bit shaken up_

**Hunk**

_What happened?_

**Lance**

_Foudn out something about his family but I’m okay_

**Hunk**

_Are you okay with what you found out as well?_

**Lance**

Yeah.. just needed time y’know?

**_Hunk_ **

I get that.. just had to make sure.

**Lance**

_Yeah I know I know…_

**Hunk**

_Hey.. I uhm.. have some juicy news?_

**Lance**

_Oh?_

**Hunk**

_Guess who just had their first kiss?_

**Lance**

_HUNK OMFG!!_

**Hunk**

_YESS!!!! HE WAS SO GENTLE_

**Lance**

_HUNK THAT IS SO CUTE AAAWWWWWWW KINKUNK IS CANONNN_

**Hunk**

_I’m so happy Lance.._

**Lance**

_I’m so happy for yoU_

**Hunk**

_Do you need to be alone today? I can come over? Watch movies together?_

**Lance**

_You can come over.._

**Hunk**

_DISNEY IT IS_

**Lance**

_Omfggg okay_

Hunk then arrives at Lance his place “CHANGE OF PLANS” he comes in running with movies and Taco Bell.

Lance squeaked “Hunk?!”

“Yes it’s me” he smiles at him

Lance sighed in relief as he sat down again “Okay.”

He laughs “who did you think it was?”

Lance shrugged “A murderer-“

“Yeah coming here to kill your bad thoughts” he drops Taco Bell on Lance his lap.

Lance giggled “Thanks-“

“now eat my boooy”

Lance began to eat, smiling “yeah yeah-“

Hunk puts a movie on and drops next to him, grabbing one taco. Hunk glares “Don’t you dare eat them all.”

Lance giggled softly “I will eat them _ALL._ You can’t stop me.”

“Noooo” Hunk fake acts which made Lance giggle even louder

“Laaaance!!! I’ll die if you eat them all!! You don’t want your best bud to die do you?!”

Lance giggled “Nooo-“ he handed some to Hunk “Eat-“

Hunk chuckles and eat his taco together with Lance, a movie playing in the background. “I even got you your chicken taco” Hunk hums.

Lance smiled ‘Thanks-“

It’s silent for a while. “How are you doing?”

Lance looked to him “I’m… getting there.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance smiled weakly “It’s fine. Really.. Just… feel a bit wonked.” Hunk grabs his hand and nods “Always here..”

Lance smiled softly, “Now let’s watch Mulan kick some ass” Hunk smiles.

Hunk snuggles in his bed, thankfully Lance’s mother never minded it if hunk stayed over. Lance yawned softy. “Tired?” Lance nodded “You want to take a nap?” Hunk wraps his arm around Lance.

Lance nodded, nuzzling closer as hunk wraps his arms more around him “You’re the best-” he pat Hunk’s head.

Hunk hums to get Lance get to sleep and he smiles when he’s asleep. Lance curled up in his arms, smiling in his sleep. He always felt safe with Hunk. Hunk then falls asleep minutes later.

It had been a few hours when Lance began to trash in his sleep. Keith was standing in front of him, holding that same pocketknife “Stab him-“ said a voice from behind Keith- a dark figure Lance couldn’t place. Keith’s hands were shaking.

Lance tried to call out to him, finding there was something blocking his voice- a gag.

“I said stab him!” Keith walked forwards, eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry-“ he said and then he swung.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance woke up with a scream, tears falling down his face. Hunk jumps up “LANCE!” He gasps “ARE YOU OKAY?”

Lance tried to push Hunk off, sobbing. “No! No no no-“

“Lance… talk to me!”

Lance cried louder. He was weak, hands trembling. Hunk gives him space, letting him breathe, he just breathes along with Lance. Lance curled up into a ball, nails digging into his arms. Hunk pulls his hands away, “Don’t hurt yourself” he says calmly as he gives lance a pillow to squeeze. Lance grabbed onto it, crying weakly

His phone starts to buzz, he’s being called. Lance looked over, whimpering “Who-“ ,hiccup “who is it?”

Hunk looks at it “It’s Keith”

Lance grabbed the phone, answering it. He hiccupped “Hey- what’s up!”

“Lance.. I know I’m not supposed to call but something felt wrong.”

Lance hiccupped “Keiiith-“ he tried to stop crying. “I- I-“

“hey hey hey.. calm down” he starts to hum for Lance. Shiro always does it for him so he tries it with Lance.

Lance slowly calmed down, wiping at his eyes. “sorry-“

“No need to apologize, are you alone?”

Hunk is gently hugging him. Lance sniffled “Hunk is here-“

“Okay good.. let hunk hug you, You are not alone and everything is alright” he hums, “tell me.. what color is Hunk’s shirt?” He tries to calm Lance.

Lance looked at hunk’s shirt, sniffling again. He relaced slowly “A yellow- like a sunflower.”

He smiles “And his eyes?”

Lance looked into his eyes ‘Dark brown-“

“And the bracelet around your arm? Where is it?”

Lance looked down, sniffling “On my arm- wrist-“

“What color is it?” he smiles.

“Blue- baby blue-“

“Good.. I’m proud of you princess”

Lance sniffled softly “I’m not a princess..”

“No? You’re not my princess?”

Lance flushed ‘I can be your princess.. but not one in general.”

“Why not?” he smiles.

Lance flushed more. “Cause. Can’t say, Hunk’s here.”

Hunk looks up “Do you want me to leave for a minute?”

Lance shook his head “No- Keith is just teasing…” he wiped his eyes “Thank you both..”

Hunk smiles “Damn Keith, can’t stop yourself from teasing?”

“You know I can’t Hunk, I just love his reactions”

Lance sniffled, getting tired again. He leaned more into Hunk.

“Are you okay now?” Keith hums Lance nodded. He forgot Keith couldn’t see. He closed his eyes. Keith whispers a ‘Sleep tight..” and hangs up. Hunk then goes to sleep again.

The next morning Hunk is still sleeping with Lance as their alarm rings. Lance got up, groaning. He turned his alarm off, rubbing his face. Hunk stretches in his bed “hnngg, where am I?”

Lance pat his back “My house-“

Hunk chuckles. “oh yeah-“ he sat up “goooodmorning!”

Lance hummed “Morning-“

“Did you get some sleep?”

Lance nodded “Yeah..” Hunk smiles “good.. do you wanna go get pancakes?”

Lance nodded “Yeah..” Hunk grabbed his bag “Home made or iHop?”

Lance smiled “You know it’s iHop on a day like today.” Hunk smiled “let’s goo”

Lance giggled, standing and getting changed. Hunk is excited, he loves iHop. Lance hummed cutely. He finished changing, grabbing Hunk’s hand “Lead the way!”

Hunk pulls him outside, no need to get the car since it’s a 5 minute walk. Lance walked shivering “Should have gotten a bigger jacket-“

“Did you forget Keith’s jacket?”

Lance flushed “yeah..”

“Did you hide it? I didn’t see it?” he wraps his own jacket around Lance.

Lance smiled weakly “I hid it so my mom couldn’t find it”

Hunk hums “We should look for it then” Lance nodded with a small “yeah..”

He smiles “he hasn’t asked it back?” Lance shook his head “No..”

Hunk smiles even brighter “That must mean something right?”

Lance bit his lip “I dunno..”

“He called you last night, you do remember that right?”

Lance nodded “Yeah..”

“He called because he felt something was wrong”

Lance his cheeks started getting a bit red “It’s crazy how he… knew that.”

“It really is..” Hunk smiles at him “I think it was adorable”

Lance flushed cutely “I think he really likes you Lance, but it’s not my job to decide”

Lance bit his lip “I.. I hope he does.”

Hunk smiles “You guys are so adorable”

  * They arrive at IHOP, plopping down in a booth together Lance smiled softly “i.. I really like him” He got his phone, texting Keith.
  * Hunk smiles “What are you gonna text him?” Lance looks up “I’m gonna say I wanna hang out later today.. talk and maybe watch a movie.”
  * “You both have school right?” Lance shrugged “After school-“



Hunk smiles and grabs the menu, Lance finished texting Keith. They ordered food together Lance his phone buzzed a few times.

**Keith**

_I’d like that_

**Keith**

_Are you okay now?_

**Keith**

_Not that- you weren’t okay-_

**Keith**

_I just wanted to check up on you_

**Lance**

_Yeah I’m okay.. thank you. Tonight @ my place then?_

**Keith**

_Climbing up the drainpipe again?_

**Lance**

_Maybe.. You know how I love to watch you ;))_

**Keith**

_You better be ;)) I always put up quite a show for my princess_

**Lance**

_Fhdksslfhsfhslh ok hfdslk_

**Keith**

_You’re cute_

**Lance**

_I am not CUTE_

**Keith**

_You are and you know it princess_

**Lance**

_Tonight my house, you better be there through my window I will not give you a kiss you got that._

**Keith**

_Just a kiss?_

**Lance**

_Depends if you’re there._

**Keith**

_Leaving me in wonder the entire day?_

**Lance**

_Yep-_

**Keith**

_Hmm.. I’ll see you at school so ;))_

**Lance**

_Mhm_

**Keith**

_We’ll see what will happen_

**Lance**

_Okaaayy, see you then mullet man_

**Keith**

_See ya then princess_

**Lance**

_< 3_

Their pancakes are served “Enjoy your meal!”

Lance smiled “Thankyou-“ he began to chow down, Hunk is staring at him with a big proud smile. Lance started flushing “What?”

“You’re glowing” Hunk smiles. Lance flushed even more “I am not!”

Hunk chuckles “You are! You talked to him and started glowing!”

Lance flushed even more “N-No I did not!”

Hunk smiles “I saw it happen Lance! You are adorable!” Lance groaned even more “Nooo” Hunk chuckles. His friend really is hooked, just like him. They deserve this after all the drama they’ve gotten. Lance sighed finishing his food. “Are you joining me to school?”

Lance nodded in return, “Good! Because science is starting and I do not want to end up with a bad buddy”

Lance laughed “Aw okay okay-“

Hunk flushed “and I really want you to get to know Kinkade some more if that’s okay..”

Lance nodded “Yeah- yes.. I’d like that.” Hunk smiles brightly “Let’s get going then!!”

Lance nodded. He paid, packing up and getting ready to leave. They walk back to get their stuff and then head off to school. Lance shivered, pouting. “It’s cold today”

“You want to get keith’s jacket first?” Hunk hasn’t left the parking lot yet.

Lance nodded “yeah-“ He said softly. Hunk steps out with him and smiles “Well! let’s search for them then.

They got back to Lance’s house, going into his room. Lance looked all the places as he could hide things. Hunk looks in his closet and finds it hung up on a hanger. “Uh Lance?”

Lance looked over, eyes going wide “Um-“

“Did your mom hang it up? Not even realizing it?”

Lance nodded “I- I hope so-“

Hunk hums “Let’s get to school” Lance grabbed the jacket, then a huge hoodie. Pulling on the hoodie and then the jacket on top of it.

“You look amazing” Hunk smiles as he walks ahead to the car. Lance flushed “Thanks..” He got in the car. They soon arrive at the car. Keith, Kinkade and the group is standing outside, smoking. Lance hopped out of the car, pouting. He looked to Hunk.

“What is it?” Hunk looks at him. “Just nervous..” Lance sighed.

“What for?” Lance sighed “I.. I just wanna make sure Keith is okay but I don’t know if he wants to talk right now.”

“You can always ask him” he smiles softly.

Lance sighed “I know I’m just… nervous.”

Hunk hums “Want me to ask it?” Lance nodded in return “yeah..”

Hunk smiles “Let’s go!” They walk up to the group. “Hey!” The walm of smoke enters them. _Hunk kinda likes it if he has to admit it._ Lance wasn’t the biggest fan of smoke, but he saw Keith. Keith was worth it. “Lance!” Keith smiles “hey.”

Lance flushed, waving. “Hi..” Keith smiles, immediately putting his cigarette off. Lance walked forwards, biting his lip. “How are you?..” Keith walks towards him.

Lance smiled weakly “Better- how are you?”

“I uhm.. missed you” he mumbles. This is different for him.

Lance moved a bit closer “I missed you too.. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I do.” Lance shook his head “No! No you don’t- no. No apologies Keith- not from you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I did! I didn’t even tell you.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, looking down. “you had good reason not to,. I don’t blame you. I just- needed a minute to settle. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t have a reason.. I should have just told you the moment we were together.” Keith mumbles, squeezing his hands. Lance gently kissed keith’s cheek. “I told you about what they did to my dad- I’d be afraid of telling me too..” Keith looks up at Lance, he kissed his cheek- at school. He didn’t expect Lance to do that.

Lance looked down shyly, cheeks red “Let’s go inside… okay?”

Keith nods “Yeah..” he leads Lance inside. Lance pulled him inside, grabbing his hand Keith smiles as he leads them to a small and calm place “Hi..”

Lance looked at him with fond eyes “hey..” Keith leans in to kiss Lance softly “I missed you princess..”

Lance smiled “I missed you too-“ He kissed Keith back

“Do you want to talk some more or not? The choice is yours”

Lance kissed Keith again “I mean.. I think I got everything out- did you?”

“Just that I still want you over this weekend and I’m sorry that you had to find out by sleepy me”

Lance smiled “This weekend.. I can do that.”

Keith smiles “good.. and we’re- uhm.. probably getting take out. I burned the pasta when I tried to make mac and cheese.”

Lance laughed “Aw- okay- sure-“

Keith blushes “I-I’m not the best cook.”

Lance kisses his nose “I’m pretty good- don’t worry.”

Keith smiles down at him “Thankyou..”

Lance hummed softly. “Yeah.”

He smiles “Hey uhm.. how do you want to act in school?”

Lance bit his lip “I.. My mom if she- if she found out.. so we have to be casual- only around friends for a bit at least?”

Keith nods “that’s alright, friends are.. Kinkade and Hunk correct?” he smiles “Or do you have more friends I don’t know about?” He winks.

Lance flushed “I mean.. Kinkade, Hunk, Pidge if she ever shows her face besides in class-“

“Pidge.. why does that somehow sound familiar?”

Lance blinked “I dunno- she’s super smart. Her real name is Katie Holt.”

“hmm.. might recognize her when I see her?” Lance nodded “Maybe-“

Keith hums and steals another long kiss “Let’s go”

Lance giggled softly “To class?”

“Yeah.. I think you have math right?” Lance nodded and hums.

“Kinkade does too, maybe you guys can get to know eachother?”

Lance nodded “Yeah- I hope so. He seems nice.”

“He is! Just a bit silent when he isn’t in a conversation.” Lance nodded “Mm-“

Keith smiles, he grabs Lance his hand. Kissing it and then pulling him out again. It’s busy in the halls to Keith goes first. Lance followed, cheeks a cute red. They soon arrive at the group outside again. He nods at Kinkade as a greeting. Lance bit his lip, clearly a bit nervous. Keith looks at him “You okay?”

Lance nodded “Yeah just… new interactions.”

“Like?” he hums

Lance bit his lip again “Me talking to Kinkade..”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Keith smiles and kisses his cheek.

Lance flushed “I want to though.”

Keith smiles “As long as you want to, you can” Lance nodded “I’m just nervous.”

“It’s gonna be okay” he smiles and winks.

Lance hummed more “Yeah?” He said softly.

“Yeah.. Kinkade is a cuddly bear.”

Lance summoned the confidence, walking over to Kinkade, smiling. “Hi.”

Kinkade smiles “Hey Lance! How are you doing?”

Lance smiled softly “I’m good.. We have class together right?”

“We do! Math..” he groans “I really do not like math” Lance laughed “Me too- Wanna walk together?”

Kinkade nods “Let’s go” he kisses Hunk’s cheek and einks at him “I’ll see this afternoon”

Lance giggled “You two are so cute-“

Kinkade smiles and looks at them “So are you”

They walk off together, Lance laughed :Thanks.. I really like Keith.”

“He really likes you too” lance hummed happily “Yeah?”

“Yeah.. he gets so happy when he sees you”

Lance smiled cutely at the ground “Aww-“

“He doesn’t even let me finish my story” Kinkade chuckles causing Lance to laugh “Oh really?”

“Really, when you text him? Full concentration on you”

Kinkade chuckles “You really like him don’t you?”

Lance nodded “Yeah- I do-“

“Good.. Keith deserves someone good” Lance looks up to Kinkade “I.. I’m glad he has friends like you.”

Kinkade smiles “He doesn’t have many but I try to be a good one”

Lance pat Kinkade’s head, giggling. “You’re a great one.”

Kinkade chuckles “Hey Lance?... Has Hunk ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend?..”

Lance shook his head “Never. But he has been in love- way back. But she broke his heart by rejecting him- he was like 7.”

Kinkade pouts “Poor guy, that girl is missing out on one amazing boyfriend..”

Lance hummed “Oh yeah I know- but she was gay-“

“Ouch.. and Hunk? Is he gay? Or..”

Lance smiled “He’s pan actually!”

Kinkade hums “Oh! What does that mean?” Lance smiled “It means he likes people anywhere on the gender spectrum I think-“

Kinkade smiles and nods “Thankyou..”

Lance hummed “Sure thing-“ Thet got to class “Wanna sit together?”

Kinkade smiles “I’d love to!” Lance smiled even more

They sit together. Kinkade is spilling about his feelings for Hunk. “He’s just.. so perfect..”

Lance giggled “You two are so cute”

“I really like him too” He smiles. Lance hummed “I’m glad”

Kinkade smiles “So.. Keith told me he’s been climbing up and down your drain pipe? Do you just like to make him work?” He smirks.

Lance flushed cutely “Sure I think it’s hot and romantic but.. it’s mostly cause my mom is… not open minded.”

“Is she against you dating a guy?” Kinkade looks up. “Yeah..”

“I’m sorry” Kinkade sighs “I hate when people are like that..”

Lance sighed “It’s alright.. I’ll move ouit and get to live how I want.

Kinkade smiles, “That’s the way to think!” Lance hummed gently.

“When do you plan to move out? I could help you”

Lance shrugged “When I can legally.”

“And you’re.. how old?”

“16- turning 17 soon” Kinkade hums “So about a year left..”

Lance nodded “Yeah..” Kinkade puts a hand on his shoulder “It’ll be alright, I’ll be here if you’re searching for a place”

Lance nodded “Alright… thank you man. You’re a good person.”

Kinkade smiled gently “I try to be” Lance pat his head again, giggling.

He chuckles “I don’t know how you manage to reach me but thanks?”

Lance smiled “I used to dance- ballet tip toes.”

“Yeah that makes sense” he chuckles, Lance hummed cutely, the math class starts, Kinkade was listening concentrated as Lance was doodling in his notebook. Kinkade looked over “Is that Keith?”

Lance nodded with a soft smile “Yep-“

“That’s gorgeous Lance! You’re a good artist!”

Lance flushed “Thank you..” Kinkade is silent for a minute, “Do you do commissions?”

Lance nodded “Sure!” Kinkade hums “I was.. thinking a sketch of me and hunk together?..”

Lance gasped “Ofcourse!” Kinkade smiles “How much will it be?”

Lance smiled “2 bucks, depending on how big it is.”

“I was thinking a bit bigger than a normal paper? So I can list it in?”

Lance smiled “Sure! Just tell me what you want later. Kinkade then smiled and nods “I’ll send you a message.. it’s a secret for Hunk!”

Lance laughed and nodded “Alright-“ he winked. Kinkade spent the lesson watching Lance sketch some more. Lance was doodling Kinkade and Hunk now, coming up with ideas. Kinkade gushed about it. “Hunk looks amazing!”

Lance flushed “Thanks..” Kinkade smiled “You’re really nice Lance”

He smiled back at him “So are you.”

Kinkade hummed “I’m glad you think that..” He starts to whisper, “You’re a good boyfriend to Keith..” To which Lance flushed cutely “You think so?”

“Yeah.. I know it’s not official yet but I hope it does get official for you” Lance smiled more at that “Thank you..”

Class ended and Kinkade stood up, Lance followed and hugged him. Kinkade’s eyes went bigger in surprise, _he never hugs people.._ He hugs Lance back with a soft sigh. Lance pulled back after a second, packing up together with Kinkade “I have baking right now..” Lance nodded, “See you later?”

Kinkade nods and waves goodbye, Lance waves high, heading to his next class, he spots Keith sitting in his physics class, like always. He sat next to him, smiling.

“Hi there princess”

Lance smiled, grabbing his hand under the desk “Hi.” Keith squeezes it tightly, “How was it?”

Lance smiled brightly, “Kinkade is awesome.. I think we’re becoming friends.”

Keith smiles softly at that, “Hey.. Hunk was talking about a double date and such.. would you want to go on a date with me? And them ofcourse, but.. you get what I mean.”

Lance flushed, nodding and looking away “Yeah..”

Keith smiles “Awesome! Any restaurants you would want to go too?” Lance smiled cutely, still looking away. “I love that place on Belmont..”

Keith smiles “That’s hard to get in to,” he winks “Alright..” he winks.

Lance flushed cutely :I-I know the owner, so I can reserve us a seat with Kinkade and Hunk..” he said softly.

Keith squeezes his hand “You do? Who is it?”

Lance smiled “My neighbor. Her name is Kendall- I used to go to school with her daughter.”

“Ah that’s amazing” he smiles “We should ask Hunk and Kinkade when they go on a date..” he hums as he grabs his phone to make a groupchat.

**_Datenight_ **

_Lance, Hunk and Kinkade have been added to the groupchat._

**Keith**

_Yo loverbirds, when do you wanna go on a date._

**Lance**

_Hdwhjaksj_

**Kinkade**

_!!!!!!! Does next week work?_

**Keith**

_Either next week or this Friday is fine by me!_

**Hunk**

_This is really happening!! Just call a day and I’ll be there_

**Kinkade**

_This friday works best._

**Lance**

_F r i d a y._

Keith smiles to himself

**Keith**

_Friday it is! Lance will take care of the reservation._

**Lance**

_It’s at that place on Belmont!_

**Hunk**

_Oh Lance! I’d have to see if I can afford that_

**Lance**

_It’s on me- I got a few new commissions._

**Hunk**

_Lance no I possibly can’t.._

**Lance**

_ITS ON ME NO TAKE BACKS._

**Keith**

_Heey! What if I wanted to pay!_

**Lance**

_Sorry handsome ;)_

**Keith**

_Damn princess, watch it ;)_

**Kinkade**

_Alright lovebirds-_

**Hunk**

_Friday it is, after school?_

**Lance**

_Yep!_

**Hunk**

_Oh I’m so excited!_

**Keith**

_So do we have to dress casual or more elegant?_

**Lance**

_A bit more fancy_

**Keith**

_Suits it is!_

**Hunk**

_Oh? Our men in a suit?_

**Kinkade**

_Hunk you’d look wonderful_

**Lance**

_Shh_

**Hunk**

_Lance why are you shushing Kinkade?_

**Lance**

_I’m shushing Keith sorry_

**Kinkade**

_No worries_

**Keith**

_Excuse you!!_

**Lance**

_Love you ;)_

Keith stares at his screen, _Did Lance just say that.._


	7. Bowling it is

Lance his cheeks were red as he began to walk to class. Keith doesn’t answer, he is _not_ saying it for the first time in a message He sneaks to Lance’s class and pulls him out of class to somewhere private. Lance squeaked, cheeks red. “Keith what are you doing?!” No one is around them.

Keith puts a hand against the wall behind him. He moves in to kiss Lance gently. “I- I love you too” he whispers as his eyes are still closed, a bit scared of the reactions.

Lance flushed bright red, making a high pitched noise. “You too- I mean me as yes- yes- me- too- yes- love you-“ He was shorted out.

Keith chuckles softly “You’re adorable..” he hums.

Lance squeaked “I- I’m not- you- love you-“ he hid his face. Keith smiles “I love you indeed”

Lance whined softly “What is it?’ Keith hums as Lance hid his face “Nothing-“

Keith laughs “You’re adorable” he repeats. Lance groaned “No-“

“Yes” he kisses the tip of his nose, lance squeaked cutely. “I had to tell you in person”

****

Lance flushed more “T-Thanks?” Keith smiles at him “hey Lance..?”

Lance blinked “Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking and.. I really wanna ask.” He seems really nervous. “D-Do you want to be my boyfriend?..”

Lance laughed “Keith, I thought we were already dating-“ he kissed his nose. “I don’t tell anyone that I love them if they’re like… not like that. Yes.”

Keith blushes, this is not how Lance knows him. “We just.. we’ve nevr been on an actual date and I- I didn’t- I didn’t know w-what we were”

Lance’s heart swelled. _Keith was so precious to him._ “Baby- my prince, my knight, edgelord- yes we are dating. And yes, that double date will be our _second_. I count the beach one as a date.”

Keith blushes “Y-You did?” he smiles brightly.

Lance nodded “Mhm-“

Keith kisses him and then whispers softly “My boyfriend..”

Lance flushed cutely “Yes boyfriend?”

Keith smiles brightly “I love you.”

Lance giggled “I love you too-“

He smiles “you should get to class now.” He laughs. Lance nodded, kissing him one last time “Bye handsome-“ He winked, running off. Keith watched him walk away.

Friday night, Keith dressed in a nice suit, together with Kinkade in the car. “I’m kind of nervous” he whispers.

Kinkade laughed “Keith. Come on. He said he loves you.”

“I know! And I love him too! But I’ve never been on an actual date with him. Well.. he says that the first one was the beach but I didn’t see it as a date..”

Kinkade smiled “Well then, just be yourself. He loves yourself.” He winked. Keith smiles and nods “Thank you” he drives off to Lance’s house and they walk up to the door. Ringing the bell.

Lance opened the door. He was wearing.. well a proper outfit. It was a black button-down shirt, a white fluffy jacket, a pastel blue tie, light dress pants, then shoes. He looked. Very cute. He smiled “Hi-“ Keith is silent as he watches Lance. “You- you look so good” he whispers as he bites his lip.

Lance flushed, looking him over “You do to- handsome-“

“Wow..” he whispers softly.

Lance moved forward, kissing him on the cheek “Come on- let’s go!” Hunk is just stepping out of the house when he looks up to see Kinkade, gasping softly.

Kinkade looked dashing. Like a prince. He smiled fondly down at Hunk. “Hi-“ he breathed “You look beautiful-“

Hunk whispers, only heard by Lance “prince found..” He’s staring at Kinkade. Lance giggled, hitting his arm.

Hunk gulps and smiles as he moves to kiss Kinkade “Y-You look so gorgeous..”

Kinkade kissed him sweetly “You’re stunning-“

Hunk slaps his chest softly and playfully “no no no I was complimenting you!”

Kinkade chuckled softly “Sorry sorry” Hunk smiles and grabs his hand gently “Let’s go” Kinkade then smiled more, humming in agreement. He pulls Kinkade in the back. Keith helps Lance in his seat and then he sits behind the wheel himself.

Lance smiled softly at him “Yay! Okay- I have the reservation booked.

“Good” Keith winks at him, lance flushed “Shush-“

keith chuckles “Let’s leave those lovebirds to enjoy their moment together” he winks back at Kinkade and Hunk, driving off as he grabs his hand.

After a while they arrive, Kinkade helps Hunk out of the car. Keith doing the same to Lance, kissing him softly on the lips. Lance giggled “Thank you-“

Keith smiles “I love it how we can act as an actual couple now” he guides him to the entrance. Lance followed him happily

“Hello how may I help you?” the waiter smiles softly with a hum.

Lance smiled brightly “We have a reservation set under McClain?”

The waiter looks into her book. “Oh McClain! Table for..4 with a reserved bottle of wine” she smiles “Come this way” she hums as she leads them to a table with a smile”

Lance followed, pouting. “Bottle of wine?” he said softly, turning to Keith. Keith smiles and winks as he helps Lance sit down, to which Lance sat down smiling “Thanks-” he said softly.

“I called and asked if I could add one” Kinkade hums “I hope you don’t mind?” he helps Hunk gently into his chair.

Lance sighed in relief “Oh Alright-“ He then remembered how expensive wine was, grimacing. “That’s gonna be… a lot.”

“I paid ahead, it’s on me” he then whispers towards Lance. “As a thank you for taking my commissions.”

Lance then sighed in relief “Okay okay- dine. But now we are even. Ok?”

“Yeah” he smiles “you said it was on you, so I’m not taking that away”

Lance ruffled Kinkade’s hair, chuckling softly.

Kinkade laughed “It will be okay”

Lance smiled “Okay, okay- thank you”

Hunk then gasps “Lance! You missed lunch time this Friday!”

Lance blinked “Hm?”

“James made such a riot during lunch, it almost became a food fight! If you were there it may have even started a food fight.” He chuckles as he grabs a piece of bread.

Lance gasped and leaned forward into his chair “James started a riot?”

“He did! He got pissed at Keith”

Lance then looked towards Keith “Keith, baby- what did you do.”

“Nothing!” Keith laughed.

Lance leaned close “Mm you sure?”

“He went to talk to me and I ignored because it was a bullshit question,” he huffs

Lance pouted “What did he ask?”

Keith looks away. He doesn’t want to tell Lance that James made fun of Lance and Keith threw a cup of water over his head ‘By accident’.

Lance frowned “Keith?” He grabbed Keith’s hand “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it wasn’t anything important.”

Lance frowned more “If you got into a food fight, it’s definitely something.”

“It really wasn’t, he just didn’t like something I said.

Lance squeezed his hand. “Keith- baby, my knight in shining armor- please?”

Keith takes a quick look at Kinkade, he’s afraid the words will hurt Lance. Lance looked pretty worried. Kinkade then sighed “Just.. tell him”

“James insulted you in front of me and I threw water over his head….” He mumbles.

Lance sighed in relief “Oh alright-“ He kissed Keith’s head” “But don’t start fight for me.”

“Y-you’re not upset?..” Keith is not really used to people _not_ getting mad at him.

Lance shook his head. “James insults me all the time. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” He gently grabbed his hand.

“Ofcourse I’m not hurt, you know who I am.” He winks. It made Kinkade chuckle. Lance ruffled Keith’s hair. The waiter then came with menu’s. “Thank you-“ Keith smiles as he checks the menu, Hunk makes a soft gasp as he sees his own dish on the menu. He’s confused, he always made it for Lance and himself. Lance didn’t notice, he ordered some pasta. Keith smiles and orders the seafood platters. Hunk still seems to be stressed, but he orders the pasta as well. He _needs_ to talk to Lance, privately.

Lance looked over, seeing his stress. He frowned “Um- Hunk can you come with me to the bathroom.” Hunk looks up, nodding before walking off. Lance followed quickly, frowning. Hunk is leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

Lance got to him, holding his shoulder “Buddy? What’s wrong?”

“M-My dish…” he takes a deep shaky breath. “It’s on the menu!”

Lance’s gave fell. “What?”

“E-Even the name we thought off” he gasps for air.

Lance moved to Hunk “T-That- Who else had-“ He then froze. “My mother-“ He paled. “She’s the only one who knows about the dish besides us-“

Hunk seems to be stressing “Why would she..”

“They would pay her wouldn’t they-“ he looked pissed “That’s so unfair!” You made that dish and she- ugh!”

Hunk grabs his arm “No.. date night.” He closed his eyes and rubs them.

Lance winced “But they stole your dish-“

“I- This is my first date with Kinkade… I want to enjoy it” he takes a deep deep breath.

Lance grabbed his hands. “We will get my mom back for this later- Let’s just have fun… right?”

He nods “Yeah.. we’re with our cute dates!”

Lance laughed, nodding “Yeah- okay- you good?”

He nods “Whose district is this restaurant actually? Same gang as your street?..”

Lance nodded. “I think so-“

“We’d have to see into that..”

Lance then thinks about Keith and the Shirogane. Lance grimaced. “Y-Yeah.” _If Keith was from the Shirogane.. wasn’t Kinkade as well then?_ He sighed.

They return back. Keith whispers to Lance “Hey.. you okay?”

Lance nodded , “Yeah-“ he said softly. Keith grabs his hand and squeezes it. Hunk sat down in front of Lance again. Lance sat down, squeezing Keith’s hand back.

The waitress brings them their meal “I hope you enjoy!”

Lance nodded. “Thanks-“

Keith hums “It’s really nice here.. I’m glad you chose this”

Lance smiled weakly “Thanks.”

Keith looks concerned at him, Lance squeezed his hand gently. Keith squeezes twice, it’s the same as saying ‘you ok?’ Lance nodded, smiling weakly. He smiled and continued to eat. Lance ate slowly, Keith handing him a piece of his chicken.

Lance ate it “Thanks-“ he said softly

“It’s good isn’t it?” he smiles, Lance nodded “yeah..”

Keith is still looking at Lance weirdly, he feels that something is wrong. Lance’s mood changed when they went to the bathroom.

He sighed, noticing the look. He leaned over, whispering to Keith. “I’ll tell you after okay? It’s just a thing about my mom-“

He nods “It’ll be okay, we’re all here to help you” he whispers back.

Lance nodded, “I know- it’s not about me though. I’ll tell you after-“ he kissed Keith’s cheek. Keith nods and continues to eat. Lance ate as well.

Kinkade hums “So I’ve been thinking..” he takes a sip “how about we go bowling?”

Lance gasped “Bowling-“

“You.. You don’t like bowling? We can do something else?”

Lance smiled brightly “ _I love bowling”_

Hunk laughed. “you don’t know Lance until you’ve seen him bowl. The guy has the best aim I’ve ever seen.”

Keith hums, “Well.. I’m excited to see that”

Lance flushed “Shush Hunk-“

Kinkade laughs “oh really? Are we making teams?”

Lance nodded “Yes. We are.”

“Who against who?” Kinkade hums.

Lance smirked “Well who wants to challenge me?”

Keith starts smirking big. Lance smirked back “I see the look in your eyes baby-“ he winked.

“I’m so challenging you” he narrows his eyes at Lance.

Lance narrowed his back, laughing. “Oh good to know.”

Hunk laughs “Oh god” Lance giggled

“Who will be your second teammate?”

Lance looked towards Kinkade “I’ll take your date then.”

Hunk gasps “betrayal!!”

Lance giggled. “Well I want to be closer friends with him.”

Hunk blushes at that, he smiles “O-Oh okay then, I’ll be getting to know your boyfriend then!!”

Lance nodded. “Mhm! Well he’s awesome so. Be warned.”

Hunk smirks “I might steal him.”

Lance pouted. “No. You won’t. Cause you love me”

“Yeah, that’s true..” he smiles “I’ve got myself a cutie already”

Lance giggled “yes you do-“

He smiles and finished his dinner. “Desert jere or get a quick frostie?”

Lance smiled “Frostie”

Kinkade hums while looking at Keith “Our treat" Keith smiled and nods in agreement.

Lance paid for the dinner, grimacing at the large bill. Oh well. Keith grabs his shoulder “hey..” he whispers “We can split it?..”

Lance shook his head “No I’m good-“

“Are you sure princess..”

Lance nodded “yes I am” he paid for it.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. Lance flushed a bit, standing “Let’s go” Keith grabbed his hand and smiles with a nod. Lance pulled him along.

Kinkade looks back “The bowling center is close by, so we can walk and leave the car here?”

Lance nodded along with Keith “Works for me!”

Kinkade grabs Hunk’s hand and they walk off. Lance walked with Keith. Keith leans in to whisper at him, “So.. do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?..”

Lance sighed. “My mom sold that restaurant Hunk’s recipe.”

“She what-“ he inhales as he looks at him “To that restaurant?!”

Lance nodded. Keith turns around, walking back to the restaurant. Lance let go of his hand sighing.

Hunk looks back at Lance and stops walking too. “Where’s Keith going?”

Lance grimaced “I told him what my mom did…”

“O- Oh no.. should we go after him?” Hunk walks to Lance, pulling Kinkade along as they watch Keith walk inside.

Lance gulped “i- yeah- but they deserve it! Yknow?”

“They do..” I just don’t want anything to happen to Keith.

Keith walks into the kitchen. “Yo is Tony here?”

The kitchen nodded “Yeah- he’s back. Wait aren’t you Shiroganes brother?”

“Oh yeah I am” he looks pissed as he vrosses the kitchen to get to the back. He knocks on the door “Tony Masse”

Tony looked over. “Keith Shirogane- to what do I owe this pleasure.”

“I heard ya got a new dish?” he walks inside.

Tony nodded. “Yeah! A customer shared her recipe. It’s super good.” Wanna try it?”

“Yeah no- you’re taking it off. It’s not the customers recipe. It’s stolen” he crosses his arms.

Tony frowned “What? You dunno what you’re talking about kid”

“it is, I bet you got it from Miss McClain? And don’t you **dare** call me kid”

Tony crossed his arms. “How’d you know who I got it from? And you _are_ a kid.”

Keith closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. “It’s from one of my friends. His friends mom sold it to him. He even made up the fucking name.” He steps closer to Tony, intimidating him.

Tony grimaced “Fine okay I’ll take it off the menu then- tell your friend that It’ll be gone by next week- It takes a while to reprint.”

“You’re crossinf it off the menu tomorrow and next week you reprint it without the dish. Am I clear?” He makes eyecontact.

Tony gulped. “Yes- fine. I’ll do it now. Now can you please leave? You’re causing a scene with my chefs.”

“If it isn’t fixed by tomorrow. You know what will happen.” He nods as he walks away again. Tony sighed in relief.

Lance was waiting outside, looking worried “Everything okay?”

Keith nods and kisses his forehead. “It’ll be taken off the menu by tomorrow and reprinted next week.

Lance sighed in relief “Keith I love you- thank you-“

“I love you too” he smiles “Everything will be alright”

Lance smiled lovingly at him.

They walk back to Hunk and Kinkade. “hi there”

Hunk looked nervous “What happened?”

“Oh they’re getting it off the menu by tomorrow” he hums.

Hunk sighed in relief “Keith you’re a life saver- thank you so much.”

Keith smiles “it’s undeserved, it’s your dish, not hers” Hunk pulled Keith into a hug, smiling. Keith smiles and hugs him close too. Hunk hummed more, smiling. “I’m glad I could be off help. Now let’s get some bowling!”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, pulling him along. Keith chuckles and follows him, lance hummed more in happiness.

They arribve at the bowling center an both get a lane, as it’s team against team.

Kinkade and Lance are together and Keith and Hunk too.

The lady walks up to them with a soft smile on her face. “So you know how bowling goes right? Everyone nods “well there’s one thing that you can join too! We’re famous for it and the people love it! Every time you throw a strike you and the opposite team get a shot on the house!”

Lance’s eyebrows lifted “A shot?” They were teenagers, _Illegal drinking._ “Like alcohol?”

The lady looks at them “Yeah, but only if you want to”

Lance looked to the rest “Well, you guys can choose”

Keith and Kinkade nod “we’re fine with it but you guys need to be okay with it”

Lance looked over to Hunk, Hunk shrugged “Sure! It’d be fun.”

Keith grabs his hand “Are you sure you want to do it?”

Lance nodded. “Whatever you guys want-“ He smiled.

Keith gave him a look “are you sure?”

Lance nodded “Yeah..”

Keith seems sketchy about Lance doubting. He doesn’t want him to regret it. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to take a shot alright?” He nods at the lady.

Lance nodded, she gave them all the bowling shoes.

“I’m gonna kick your ass” he winks as he walks off to him.


End file.
